


Глаза как звезды

by JJeyWill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Adventure, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Вдохновлено ключом: «Мы поцеловались по пьяни, но ты забыл об этом, и я теперь не знаю, как с тобой быть».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes Like Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028945) by [malfoys_cousin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_cousin/pseuds/malfoys_cousin). 



> Лэнс пьёт слишком много инопланетного алкоголя и буквально неспособен удержать при себе постыдно огромную влюблённость в Кита, чем случайно всё портит.

\- Кит, Кит, Киф, - заплетающимся языком произнёс Лэнс, цепляясь за плечи Кита.

Отвратительная идея, потому что Кит продолжал задевать локтями Лэнса о стены. Однако это вроде как было не настолько уж больно, и у Кита были крепкие плечи. Действительно сильные и довольно мускулистые. Кроме того, Кит обычно не позволял Лэнсу так много касаться его, поэтому тот собирался воспользоваться преимуществами момента по полной.

\- Лэнс, Лэнс, Лэнс, - отозвался Кит.

Он улыбнулся, и Лэнс забыл, что собирался сказать, потому что эта улыбка заставила его чувствовать себя так, будто он проглотил бабочек.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, - сказал Лэнс, протягивая руку ко рту Кита и задерживая её под его подбородком. – Эй, давай сыграем в игру. Я буду называть, что мне нравится в тебе, а ты – что тебе нравится во мне. Это займёт много времени, я знаю. Я очень привлекательный.

Лэнс усмехнулся, когда Кит засмеялся, впечатав их в дерево, странное синее инопланетное дерево. Аллура что-то рассказывала им об этом дереве, но Лэнс тогда не слушал. И Пидж всё продолжала рассуждать, так, словно была теперь королевой природы – потому что в некотором смысле она и была – но она использовала очень много слов, в то время как могла бы изложить кратко. Ханк может рассказать им позже, так что неважно.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты затыкаешься, - сказал Кит, самый гнусный человек всех времён и народов.

\- Так не играют. Ты должен говорить комплименты.

\- Мне нравится… когда ты ходишь сам, – Кит оступился и завалился набок, весьма болезненно приземлившись на Лэнса сверху и всё ещё хихикая. – Мне казалось, Аллура сказала, что этот ем-тем-какой-то-там сок не должен быть крепким.

\- Может быть, для алтеанцев, - ответил Лэнс, потянувшись к своему карману. Потребовалась пара попыток, но он всё же достал маленькую фляжку и сунул её Киту. – Вот, допей мой.

Кит взял фляжку и сел, опираясь спиной о дерево.

\- Так и сделаю.

Лэнс приподнялся на локтях. Кит меж тем поднёс фляжку к своим недопустимо красным губам и стал пить. Широ запретил им продолжать пить примерно вечность назад, но они больше не в банкетном зале, так что никаких правил. И Королева дала Лэнсу эту фляжку, так что он просто не мог отказаться, это было бы неимоверно грубо. Возможно. К тому же, они праздновали победу над очередным робозверем Заркона. Они только что спасли целую планету! И, чёрт, местные жители были такие привлекательные. Даже с перьями вместо волос, казавшимися столь мягкими. Возможно, волосы Кита тоже мягкие. Он здесь выглядел лучше всех. Это на самом деле было нечестно.

\- Чего ты? – спросил Кит.

Его лицо было залито лунным светом, из-за чего он казался лёгким и нездешним.

\- Мне нравятся твои волосы, - сказал Лэнс. Чтобы было проще дотянуться, он взобрался к Киту на колени и опёрся локтём о плечо, вплетая пальцы в волосы у Кита на затылке. – Они как перья, только лучше.

Кит подался навстречу прикосновению.

\- Я считал, ты мои волосы терпеть не можешь.

\- Я не думал, что они окажутся такими.

Лэнс закинул второй локоть на другое плечо Кита, чтобы можно было уже обеими руками зарыться в его волосы. Их лица при этом оказались всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Кит смахнул чёлку со своих ярких глаз, глядя на Лэнса мягко и открыто. Губы его были чуть разомкнуты. Лэнс мог бы наклониться и поцеловать его, вот так просто.  
Он думал об этом раньше. Много. Слишком много.

\- Мне нравятся твои глаза, - прошептал Кит. Он облизал губы и Лэнс тяжело сглотнул, отслеживая это движение. – Твоя очередь.

\- Мне нравится… гравитация, - сказал Лэнс, покачиваясь, потому что земля вращалась под ним.

Руки Кита скользнули под футболку Лэнса и обжигающе коснулись кожи.

\- Ты должен был сказать что-нибудь обо мне.

\- Мне нравятся… - Лэнс со стоном запрокинул голову, когда они прошлись вверх вдоль его позвоночника, - твои руки.

Ладони Кита оставляли за собой пылающий след, скользя обратно вниз к бёдрам Лэнса, и тот задохнулся, вцепляясь в волосы Кита сильнее.

\- Мне нравишься ты, - пробормотал Кит в плечо Лэнса.

Он кинул на Лэнса быстрый взгляд снизу вверх, лицо его горело, а глаза сияли. Лэнс ещё никогда в жизни не видел кого-нибудь столь прекрасного.

\- Мне бы понравилось, если бы ты меня поцеловал.

Кит издал сдавленный стон и наклонился вперёд, его губы коснулись губ Лэнса, потрескавшиеся и совершенные. Лэнс скользнул языком в рот Кита, приторно-сладкий после напитка. Его нервы горели. Пальцы Кита оставляли синяки у Лэнса на рёбрах, притягивая его ближе, их поцелуй был неряшливый и влажный. Лэнс потянул Кита за волосы, вызвав у того тихое рычание, превратившее позвоночник Лэнса в желе. Кит отстранился, перехватив руки Лэнса и выпутав их из своих волос. Он переплёл их пальцы между собой и нежно улыбнулся Лэнсу, глядя на него сквозь убийственно длинные ресницы.

\- Я люблю тебя, - горячо шепнул Кит, покрывая шею Лэнса влажными неспешными поцелуями.

Лэнс вздрагивал от прикосновений, его опущенные веки трепетали. Он подался вперёд, так, что они теперь прижимались друг к другу лбами.

\- Я люблю тебя, - признался он в ответ.

Ветер взметнул его волосы, но он едва почувствовал это. Кит боком соскользнул на землю, улыбнувшись тому, как удивлённо распахнулись глаза Лэнса. Он коснулся губ Лэнса в невинном поцелуе, прежде чем свернуться рядом, переплетясь с ним руками и ногами. Серебристые листья падали на землю вокруг них, и Лэнс пытался не дать глазам закрыться, отчаянно стремясь запечатлеть этот момент в памяти навсегда.

 

 

Лэнс не помнил, как заснул, но помнил, как проснулся в одиночестве. Его одежда пропиталась влагой из-за того, что он лежал на земле. Лэнс снял прилипший листик со своего бока, вздрогнув от неприятного ощущения. Он очень надеялся, что тот не был ядовитым, особенно на фоне того, что на коже осталось что-то вроде ожога. Он оттянул вниз край футболки и сел, немедленно пожалев об этом, потому что пульсация в голове усилилась. Сколько же он выпил? Слишком много. Ему действительно стоило прислушаться к Широ. По крайней мере хотя бы земля была достаточно мягкой, чтобы не слишком загубить его спину.

Лэнс потёр виски и прищурился на утренний свет. Как он оказался посреди леса? И где все остальные? Они ведь не улетели бы без него… так? Так?

С колотящимся сердцем Лэнс заковылял меж деревьев, пока не достиг поляны, на которую приземлился замок. Он пробрался сквозь кустарник и влетел прямо в Кита, огибавшего дерево.

\- Вот ты где, - произнёс Кит, хватая Лэнса за руки, чтобы удержать от падения назад. – Мы собираемся улетать.

Лэнс ощутил, как при виде Кита кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Они поцеловались. Это случилось. Память была слегка расплывчатой, но сейчас, глядя на Кита, он вспомнил. Он и в самом деле трогал волосы Кита? Почему? Нет, конечно же, он знал, почему сделал это, но он мог бы быть и поаккуратнее с таким искушением. Кроме того… он поцеловал Кита! И даже лучше, Кит поцеловал его! И потом ещё были серебристые листья? Ладно, это уже неважно. Кит поцеловал Лэнса!

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Кит. Он ничуть не выглядел смущённым или даже с похмелья, что было нечестно. Может быть, он хотел поцеловать Лэнса. Может быть, Лэнс ему и правда нравился. Они могли бы целоваться уже давно! – Ты выглядишь… больным.

\- Что? – Лэнс поперхнулся воздухом – по большей части оттого, что это прозвучало довольно грубо.

\- А, вот, - сказал Кит, протягивая ему пакет с водой. – Это должно помочь.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался Лэнс, застеснявшись.

Они теперь вместе? Встречаются? Они будут ходить на свидания? Не будет ли это странно? Что подумают остальные? Стоит ли им рассказать всем сейчас или подождать и посмотреть, как станут развиваться события?

\- Ты знаешь, как мы оказались здесь? – спросил Кит, потирая лицо. – Я не помню даже как мы вышли на улицу, а затем я проснулся под каким-то деревом, а ты храпел рядом.

\- Я не храплю! – запротестовал Лэнс, и набрал большой глоток воды. Он почти выронил пакет, когда осознание накрыло его, заледенив кровь. – Ты… ты не помнишь прошедшую ночь… совсем?

Кит пожал плечами.

\- Я помню, как Коран встал, чтобы произнести тост, но после – ничего. А что? Что-нибудь случилось?

\- Кит, Лэнс, возвращайтесь! – позвал издалека Широ.

\- Я не знаю, - произнёс Лэнс, чувствуя сухость во рту. – Я тоже не помню.

Кит направился в сторону замка, а Лэнс снова глотнул воды, ощущая, как сердце проваливается куда-то в желудок.

 

 

\- Ханк, это чрезвычайная ситуация! – Лэнс ворвался на кухню и прищурился на Пидж, сидящую на стойке. – Пидж, уйди.

\- Я пришла сюда первой, - отозвалась та, не поднимая взгляд от компьютера.

\- Насколько чрезвычайная? – спросил Ханк. – Типа как если Заркон собирается нас прикончить, или ты просто опять услышал, как Широ поёт? Потому что это всё ещё не чрезвычайная.

\- А стоило бы считать таковой, - проворчала Пидж. – Я думаю, он может быть отчасти банши.

\- Правда же? – вскинул руки Лэнс. – Я не знал, что кто-то может быть способен издавать такие звуки, ну, осознанно!

\- Это не настолько ужасно, - сказал Ханк.

В руках у него было что-то отдалённо напоминающее пирог с зеленоватой корочкой. Лэнс подошёл поближе и принюхался, пока Ханк доставал большой нож.

\- Пахнет, как спагетти.

\- Это должен быть какой-то фрукт, – Ханк отрезал кусок и положил на тарелку. – Хочешь попробовать?

«Пирог» некоторое время дрожал как желе, прежде чем растечься голубоватой лужицей. Ханк потыкал её ложкой, и она сформировалась обратно в кусок.

\- Я воздержусь, - отказался Лэнс, содрогнувшись при мысли, что подобное могло произойти внутри его желудка.

\- Ну так что за чрезвычайность? – поинтересовалась Пидж. – Это как-то связано с твоей безумной влюблённостью в Кита? – она усмехнулась, сверкнув глазами.

Лэнс пришёл в ужас.

\- Я не влюблён! В Кита! Почему ты…

\- Значит, оно, - Пидж спрыгнула со стойки. – Я возвращаюсь в лабораторию.

Лэнс уронил голову на стойку, мечтая, чтобы та разверзлась и поглотила его целиком. Уже одно то, что Кит, по-видимому, не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что они с Лэнсом поцеловались на Гелиоте, было достаточно плохо, а ведь был ещё тот дурацкий ожог у Лэнса на боку. Три недели прошло, а он ни капли не зажил. Лэнс даже использовал алтеанскую мазь, которую дал ему Коран после одного случая с кислотой. Вот только от неё не было никакого толка. Лэнс совсем не хотел объяснять Корану, как лист попал туда, куда он попал, потому что руки Кита побывали под его футболкой, потому что тогда ему пришлось бы признать, что он помнит эту ночь с Китом. Как будто недостаточно плохо было просто быть влюблённым, так теперь Лэнс ещё и знал, каково это – целовать Кита. И он… Не мог. Перестать. Думать. Об. Этом.

Но Кит по-прежнему пребывал в неведении, и это бесило. Как вот совсем недавно, когда Лэнс тусил в обсерватории, и Кит вошёл туда полураздетым, с фиолетовым пергоиновым соком, стекающим по его груди. У Лэнса чуть не случился разрыв сердца, и ему пришлось выбежать из помещения, в то время как Кит ему что-то кричал. Как он мог слушать, когда Кит стоял там как олицетворение греха? Кто вообще решил, что будет хорошей идеей позволить Киту есть что-либо без футболки? Что Лэнсу теперь делать с этой картинкой, выжженной у него в мозгу?

Лэнс почесал ожог на боку.

\- Я ненавижу Кита, он разрушает мою жизнь.

\- Ммм, - протянул Ханк, осматривая фиолетовый тюбик. – Кстати об этом: тебе, возможно, стоит поумерить пыл. Ты реально зарычал на Аллуру вчера на тренировке, когда она помогла Киту подняться на ноги. Это было немного жутковато.

\- Он сводит меня с ума! На самом деле сводит! – Лэнс побился головой о стойку. – Как мне всё это прекратить?

Ханк вернул кусок на противень к остальному «пирогу», и он растекся в лужу только чтобы секунду спустя принять форму обратно.

\- Ты можешь открыться ему и рассказать о своих чувствах. Возможно, тогда тебе станет легче.

\- Я не могу просто взять и рассказать ему! Он даже не помнит… - Лэнс так поспешно захлопнул рот, что аж зубы клацнули.

Размахивавший ложкой Ханк прищурился на него.

\- Не помнит что? Это относится к той ночи после того как мы разнесли стрёмного склизкого робозверя? Потому что вы с Китом тогда просто исчезли до утра. Мы с Пидж ходили вас искать, потому что я видел, как Королева сунула тебе ещё этого етемеринового сока, а вы с Китом к тому времени выпили уже в два раза больше, чем каждый из нас

\- Нет, к тому же мы вам уже сказали, что не помним ту ночь.

\- Чувак, а с чего тогда ты покраснел?

\- Я не покраснел! – Лэнс прижал ладони к щекам, а Ханк закатил глаза. – Ладно, ну может что-то и произошло, но Кит этого не помнит, так что не важно.

\- Что, вы типа поцеловались или ещё что?

Лэнс ничего не ответил, но от него и не требовалось, судя по тому, как расширились глаза Ханка. Лэнс вновь стукнулся лбом о стойку, поморщившись от того, как болезненно вышло.

\- Ну и что мне делать?

\- Теперь тебе и правда стоит ему рассказать, - Ханк положил руку Лэнсу на плечо. – Возможно он чувствует то же самое и просто слишком напуган, чтобы признаться тебе. Он ведь не особо хорош в том, что касается чувств.

\- Или же он будет в полном ужасе, а я умру со стыда, - Лэнс поднялся, потирая ноющий лоб. – Думаю, я продолжу притворяться, что ничего не случилось.

Ханк одарил его обеспокоенным взглядом.

\- Тогда тебе придётся стараться получше. Широ уже спрашивал меня, почему ты ведёшь себя странно. И довольно скоро он собирается очередной раз «по-отечески» поговорить с тобой на тему собранности.

Лэнс потянулся, чтобы ткнуть в «пирог», и тот растёкся опять, став тёмно-оранжевым.

\- Уверен, всё будет в порядке, - сказал он, отмахнувшись. – Это был всего лишь пьяный поцелуй.

\- Как скажешь, - ответил Ханк. – Не забудь, что ты обещал ему спарринг перед сегодняшней тренировкой.

Лэнс застонал. И почему он так издевается над собой? Он бросил ложку на противень к пирогу. Она зловеще задребезжала, прежде чем выстрелить со стойки и прилипнуть к потолку с громким чмоком. Упав обратно, ложка больно ударила Лэнса по носу. Ну разумеется.

 

 

\- Да! – воскликнул Лэнс, подловив Кита и опрокинув его на пол. – Я победил! Я самый лучший! Поклонись своему предводителю!

Лэнсу гораздо больше нравились дополнительные тренировки, когда ему удавалось победить Кита хоть в чём-то. Сладкая-сладкая победа.

\- С чего это мне кланяться Широ? – спросил Кит.

Он не скинул Лэнса с себя, и тот тоже не спешил подниматься.

\- Эм, нет. Это я. Я твой предводитель. Ясно же.

\- У меня не получится тебе поклониться, пока ты сидишь на мне.

Лэнс вздохнул.

\- Кит, чувак, ты не улавливаешь.

\- Может быть, это ты не улавливаешь.

\- Я очень даже улавливаю, - Лэнс торжествующе вскинул руки. – Я величайший воин всех времён!

\- Я так не думаю.

\- Не порти момент, Кит!

\- Эм… Привет, Лэнс, - подал голос Ханк со стороны входа на тренировочную палубу, где он стоял со странным выражением на лице.

\- Почему ты сидишь верхом на Ките? – закончила за него Пидж, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Хэй, ребята, я только что победил! – проныл Лэнс, игнорируя выражение лица Ханка. Спарринг – абсолютно нормальное занятие и не имеет никакого отношения к лэнсовой влюблённости. – А вы даже не видели этого!

Пидж с Ханком обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Кит спихнул Лэнса с себя и поднялся, лицо у него было красное. Лэнс проигнорировал затрепыхавшуюся было надежду у себя внутри. У Кита не было чувств к нему – он просто ненавидел проигрывать Лэнсу. Особенно на виду у Широ, вошедшего в помещение с охапкой тренировочных мечей. Лэнсу сегодня достанется столько синяков.

\- Да пофигу. Это всего один раз, - сказал Кит. – К тому же, я позволил тебе победить.

Лэнс нахмурился. Что за квизнак?

\- Ничего подобного! Я победил тебя абсолютно честно. Тебе стоит уметь проигрывать достойно!

\- Единственный проигравший здесь ты!

\- Ребята, - Широ придержал Кита за ворот футболки, чтобы тот не бросился на Лэнса. – Прекращайте.

\- Он первый начал! – воскликнул Лэнс, отдёргивая руки из зоны досягаемости Ханка.

Широ шагнул между ними, нахмурив брови.

\- А я прекращаю. Вы оба отправляетесь бегать кругами.

\- Как долго? – спросил Кит, всё ещё кидая на Лэнса яростные взгляды.

Как будто это Лэнс был виноват в его чрезмерно острой реакции.

\- Пока вы оба не поладите.

\- Значит, вечно, - с усмешкой прокомментировала Пидж.

\- Но это нечестно! – возмутился Лэнс. – Я ничего не сделал.

\- Вперёд, - скомандовал Широ.

Без единого слова Кит натянул сапоги и потрусил вокруг тренировочной палубы. Лэнс, ворча и стеная, последовал за ним. Его футболка прилипала к спине, и ожог на боку пульсировал на каждом шаге. Пидж и Ханк успели пройти шесть разных симуляций к тому времени, как Широ позвал его и Кита присоединиться к ним.

\- Вы готовы вести себя цивилизованно? – спросил Широ.

Кит серьёзно кивнул ему, прежде чем сверкнуть глазами на Лэнса. Он раскраснелся от бега, волосы его были растрёпаны, и Лэнсу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отвернуться.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил он и подмигнул, когда Широ закатил глаза.

 

 

К концу тренировки Лэнс был настолько уставшим, что едва стоял на ногах. Он вытер пот со лба о плечо Пидж и рассмеялся, когда она оттолкнула его, выплёвывая полуоформленные оскорбления.

\- Лэнс, - позвал Широ, ловя его за руку, - могу я с тобой поговорить?

\- У кого-то проблемы, - пропела Пидж едва слышно.

Будучи весьма взрослым, Лэнс показал ей язык. Широ шутливо пнул её в лодыжку:

\- Брысь.

Ханк послал Лэнсу сочувствующую улыбку, прежде чем уйти вместе с Китом. Лэнс приготовился к ещё одной «отеческой» беседе о своём поведении. Широ хотя бы перестал проводить их перед всеми.

\- Что с тобой происходит в последнее время? – спросил Широ. – Вы с Китом так не ссорились со времён, когда только попали сюда. Ты же знаешь, что соперничества больше нет. Мы все одна команда.

\- Я знаю, - Лэнс уклонился от попытки Широ поймать его взгляд. – Просто он такой вспыльчивый.

\- Почему ты позволяешь этому задевать тебя? Ты же знаешь Кита. Чтобы работать в команде мы должны принимать друг друга такими, какие есть.

\- Я знаю, - пробормотал Лэнс, почёсывая бок.

\- Возможно, вам с Китом стоит проводить больше времени вместе? - осторожно предложил Широ. – Вне тренировок. Знаю, он не такой общительный, как ты, но мне думается, ты в силах помочь ему выбраться из скорлупы.

\- Не думаю, что он захочет.

\- Вы же команда, - Широ похлопал Лэнса по плечу. – Просто подумай об этом.

Как будто Лэнс переставал думать о Ките.

\- Ага, ладно. Думаю, я могу попытаться.

Как Лэнсу заставить молчаливого одиночку Кита зависать вместе с ним? Особенно после того, как последние три недели он пытался Кита игнорировать. И потом, был ещё вопрос Той Ночи, которую Кит, по всей видимости, не помнил, а Лэнс не мог перестать вспоминать. Он пытался Кита игнорировать, но не мог сбежать от него. Они всё делали вместе. Даже сегодня Кит попросил Лэнса поспарринговать перед тренировкой. И Лэнс не мог просто сказать «нет» на это! Хотя, возможно, стоило.

Лэнс сжал кулаки. Но он ведь хотел проводить время с Китом. Они действительно начали ладить друг с другом, пока Лэнс не влюбился по-дурацки и не испортил всё. Признание Киту может всё ухудшить – возможно, даже развалить команду. Вольтрон был важнее глупых чувств Лэнса.

 

 

Все остальные уже ели к тому времени, как они с Широ пришли. Лэнс принял от Корана миску съедобной слизи и уселся рядом с Ханком, опершись локтями о стол. После этого он точно пойдёт вздремнуть. Кит мог подождать – не то чтобы Широ обозначил временные рамки, в которые им надлежало стать лучшими друзьями или типа того.

Аллура расхаживала туда-сюда, тыкая во что-то типа маленького переносного экрана. Пидж ходила за ней попятам, мечтательно глядя на устройство. Лэнс сглотнул и задумчиво уставился в стол. Улечься спать прямо здесь было бы не такой уж плохой идеей. Меньше хождения и, возможно, Ханк пожалеет его и отнесёт в кровать. Чёрт возьми, Ханк прекрасный друг. Может, он и правда отнесёт.

Кит зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы еда оттуда не выпала. Отвратительно. И как только Лэнс мог влюбиться в такое? Он тряхнул головой, как будто это могло прогнать тёплое чувство, поднимающееся из груди.

Ожог на боку полыхнул, заставив Лэнса со стуком выронить ложку. Кит болезненно зашипел, его рука взметнулась, чтобы потереть загривок.

Аллура прекратила расхаживать и уставилась на Кита. Она резко шагнула вперёд и всполошила всех, с обеспокоенным восклицанием заставив Кита наклонить голову вперёд.

\- Когда ты это получил?

\- Я-а не знаю, - ответил Кит, цепляясь руками за край стола. – О чём ты говоришь?

\- Коран, иди взгляни на это.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Широ.

Его взгляд метался между Аллурой и Кораном. Лэнс поднялся и обошёл стол, приблизившись к Киту. Он встал на цыпочки, опираясь на плечо Корана, чтобы увидеть.

\- Боже мой, - выдохнул Коран.

На загривке у Кита был ожог в форме листа, в точности такой же, как у Лэнса на боку. Лэнс шагнул назад, пытаясь придать лицу беспечное выражение. Значит, это и правда было ядовитое дерево. Ну, теперь не на него одного будут орать за глупый поступок типа спанья под ядовитым деревом. Ха-ха, он точно продержался дольше, чем Кит.

\- Что? Что это такое?

\- Это… метка _шаэсы,_ \- сказала Аллура, осторожно отходя назад. – Метка связи.

\- Связи? С чем? – спросил Кит, прижимая ладонь к шее и глядя на Аллуру широко раскрытыми глазами. 

\- Погодите, это от того дерева с Гелиота? Древа Мейлиан? – поинтересовалась Пидж, придвигаясь ближе.

Она приподнялась на носках и убрала руку Кита прочь, чтобы та не мешала разглядывать метку.

\- Что ещё за дерево? – спросил Ханк, тоже вливаясь в толпу, окружавшую Кита.

Кит оттолкнул их, снова накрывая рукой загривок. Он опрокинул свой стул, поспешно отступив поближе к Широ.

\- Может кто-нибудь просто сказать мне, что это такое?

\- Ты связан, - сказала Аллура, тревожно сжимая руки. – Это как… Коран?

\- Типа второй половинки? – осторожно предположил Широ.

Кит резко обернулся и уставился на него, тяжело дыша.

\- Да, думаю, это хорошая формулировка, - согласился Коран, подкручивая ус.

Вторая половинка? Кит встретил свою вторую половинку? Лэнс проигнорировал тяжёлое чувство в груди, в то время как Ханк бросил на него сочувствующий взгляд.

\- На Гелиоте есть легенда, повествующая о том, что древо Мейлиан создаёт вечную связь, когда под сенью его ветвей впервые признаются в любви. Если любовь истинна, то дерево сбрасывает свои листья, и пара получает метки _шаэсы,_ которые демонстрируют их нерушимую связь. Однако большинство гелиотцев не проводят эту церемонию, потому что слишком редко бывает, когда двое действительно предназначены друг другу, - пояснила Аллура.

У Лэнса закружилась голова, и он стиснул плечо Пидж в поисках поддержки. Не может быть. Они не могут… Это был всего лишь поцелуй. Пьяный поцелуй. Кит даже не любит его! Это не может быть… Они не могут быть…

\- Лэнс? – позвал Ханк будто бы издалека. – Ты в порядке?

Лэнс больно ударился об пол, и всё почернело.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Лэнс имеет дело со всякими… неожиданными чувствами.

Лэнс моргнул несколько раз, глядя снизу вверх на окружившую его команду. Что он делал на полу? Широ что, снова его случайно вырубил? Это бы объяснило, почему все выглядели такими обеспокоенными — Широ мог нанести серьёзный удар. Но Лэнс определённо чувствовал себя не как в прошлый раз — так, словно его сбил автобус — поэтому, вполне возможно, что и нет. Голова немного болела, и метка на боку ужасно жгла. Но больше никаких очевидных признаков, что его вырубили.

Взгляд Лэнса упал на Кита, который излучал ярость, ощущавшуюся как влажный жар, почти что мешающий дышать. С чего он так злился? В прошлый раз, когда Лэнса вырубили, Кит смеялся.

Лэнс сел, отмахнувшись от рук Ханка.

— Что произошло?

— Я почти уверена, что ты упал в обморок, — сказала Пидж, присев рядом на корточки и посветив фонариком ему в глаза. — Но, по-видимому, обошлось без сотрясения.

Лэнс показал ей язык.

— Ничего подобного. Я не падаю в обмороки.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь необъяснимые метки? — резко спросила Аллура. Рот её был хмуро сжат. — Которые ты обнаружил после отлёта с Гелиота? 

О нет. Только не это. Держи себя в руках, Лэнс. 

Он уклонился от прямого взгляда Аллуры.

— Эм, с чего бы?

— Твой бок беспокоит тебя, правда же? — спросил Широ, присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Уже несколько недель.

— Нет.

Технически, источником беспокойства был вовсе не бок, так что это нельзя было назвать настоящей ложью. Хорошо сыграно.

— Задери футболку, — потребовала Аллура.

— Что? Нет!

И, ладно, может быть при иных обстоятельствах Лэнс был бы более чем счастлив подчиниться. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда злость Кита затопляла его чувства и заставляла ощущать себя дёрганым и рассеянным.

Лэнс кувыркнулся назад в попытке сбежать. Это не помогло бы ему выглядеть менее виноватым, но тогда у него появился бы шанс придумать, что за квизнак наплести остальным обо всём произошедшем.

Однако Пидж оказалась быстрее, перекрыв ему путь и дёрнув вверх край его футболки одним ловким движением. Лэнс попытался прикрыть метку рукой, но Широ перехватил его за запястье. Казалось, всё тело Лэнса вот-вот вспыхнет огнём. Он вывернулся из удерживавших его рук и оттянул край футболки обратно. Лэнс чувствовал, что покраснел, и это, естественно, только сделало ситуацию хуже.

Ярость Кита превратилась во что-то иное, более… отчаянное. Неверие? Шок, может быть?

— Лэнс, что ты помнишь о той ночи? — спросила Аллура, выступая вперёд.

— Да говорю же, я не…

— Лэнс, — сказал Ханк, — давай, просто расскажи им.

Лэнс уставился в пол. Этого не должно было произойти. Из всех глупых, постыдных вещей, что он мог совершить той ночью… Ему стоило остаться с Ханком. Или действительно послушаться Широ, в кои-то веки. Но, конечно же, нет.

— Немного, только что мы — я и Кит — выбрались на улицу, и мы… ммм, поцеловались разок… вроде как… 

А если по правде, то много раз. Лэнс глянул украдкой на Кита и пожалел об этом: вовсе не требовалось видеть выражение ужаса у того на лице, когда чужое чувство буквально толкалось в него, жаркое и колючее.

— Это всё, что ты помнишь? — Широ успокаивающе коснулся рукой плеча Лэнса.

Лэнс кивнул. Ещё руки Кита побывали под его футболкой, но, возможно, эту деталь остальным знать особо не требовалось. Но всё прочее смешалось в памяти. То, что Кит ничего не помнил, только делало положение хуже: это создавало впечатление, будто он и не был вовлечён в произошедшее.

— Значит, есть вероятность, что вы признались друг другу в чувствах, — предположила Аллура с опаской, как человек, ступающий по тонкому льду. 

Они с Широ обменялись такими взглядами, что Пидж прыснула.

— Это ошибка, — заявил Кит. Он был бледен, а его злость ощущалась теперь холодной и исступлённой. — Я не… Я просто не могу быть связан с Лэнсом! Как нам избавиться от этого?

Лэнс втянул воздух сквозь зубы. С тем же успехом Кит мог подойти и пнуть его в живот. Лэнс знал, что это могло случиться, что его глупая, дурацкая влюблённость могла разрушить команду.

— Не думаю, что это так устроено, — сказала Пидж. Взгляд её подозрительно метался между Лэнсом и Китом. — Нельзя просто взять и разбить магическую связь. Это словно…

— Словно пытаться разбить Нерушимую Клятву? — предположил Ханк. 

— Точно! — Пидж выглядела самодовольной. — А всем известно, что Нерушимую Клятву нельзя нарушить. 

Они с Ханком дали пять друг другу. Задроты. Лэнс не понимал, как она вообще могла найти в ситуации что-то весёлое. 

От Кита исходил ужас. Лэнс уже испытывал свой собственный и вовсе не нуждался в добавке.

— Я свяжусь с Королевой и выясню, может ли она рассказать нам что-то ещё, — сказала Аллура, стремительно выходя из комнаты.

Коран пожал плечами:

— Признаюсь, мне не так уж много известно про гелиотскую связь. Но я пойду поищу что-нибудь в архивах, — он поспешил прочь следом за Аллурой.

Было заметно, что он рад убраться подальше.

— Пока что, думаю, нам всем следует…

— Я иду на тренировочную палубу, — перебил Широ Кит. 

Он вылетел за дверь, даже не взглянув на Лэнса. Не то чтобы это что-то значило. Лэнс почувствовал, как излучаемая Китом злость истаяла с его уходом, наконец позволив Лэнсу мыслить яснее.

— Пойду прослежу, чтобы он не натворил что-нибудь глупое и импульсивное, — с усталым вздохом произнесла Пидж.

— Наверное, тебе стоит немного отдохнуть. Мы разберёмся со всем случившимся, — Широ чуть сжал плечо Лэнса.

Лэнс кивнул, и Ханк помог ему подняться на ноги, потому что теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, конечности у Лэнса потряхивало от изнеможения.

 

После часа или около того бесплодных попыток уснуть, Лэнс сдался и добрёл до зала управления. Широ с Китом стояли рядом возле стены и негромко разговаривали. Кит теперь испускал более спокойные волны, прохладные, как океан. Лэнс зевнул и упал в кресло Пидж, прямо рядом с ней, проигнорировав её изумлённый возглас.

— Мы ждём вестей от Аллуры, — сообщила Пидж, неохотно позволяя Лэнсу пристроить голову ей на плечо. — Она всё ещё беседует с Королевой.

Лэнс смотрел на экран Пидж, медленно моргая и чувствуя себя тем менее уставшим, чем дольше сидел здесь. Глубокое измождение рассеялось настолько, что он снова мог связно мыслить. Исходившее от Кита прохладное спокойствие начало превращаться в волнение, когда он пристально взглянул на Лэнса. Широ положил руку Киту на плечо, и это подействовало как ведро холодной воды, вновь притушив злость Кита. Но Лэнс всё ещё мог чувствовать её, колеблющуюся у самой поверхности.

Лэнс глянул на Пидж. Она сидела перед своим экраном, ссутулившись и прижав локти к бокам, и, в отличие от Кита, ничего не излучала. Храпевший в своём кресле Ханк также не испускал никаких эмоций. Как долго уже Лэнс мог чувствовать эмоции Кита? Это тоже была заслуга связи? Мог ли Кит ощущать его эмоции?

— Я переговорила с Королевой Гелиота, — сказала Аллура, входя в зал вместе с мышами, рассевшимися у неё на плечах.

— Мы можем разорвать связь? — нетерпеливо спросил Кит.

Слишком нетерпеливо. Лэнс старался дышать медленно, чтобы лицо оставалось безразличным.

— Нет, — ответила Аллура, и Лэнс не смог сдержать некоторого облегчения. — И она не могла поверить, что вы хотите этого. Но есть кое-что, что вам нужно сделать для начала, чтобы улучшить ситуацию.

— Например? 

Она взглянула на Широ, словно в поисках его поддержки.

— Лучше всего вам будет переселиться в одну комнату.

— Зачем? — прорычал Кит. Лицо его было настолько красным, что практически сливалось с его курткой. — Мы же не… поженились!

— В некотором смысле так и есть, — пробормотала Пидж.

Лэнс обернулся и уставился на неё. Что это должно было означать? Она имела в виду только связь? Или что-то ещё? Пидж что, собиралась рассказать всем о его влюблённости?

— Пидж, сейчас не время, — в голосе Широ звучало предупреждение.

Злость Кита вскипела. Лэнс заморгал, пытаясь отогнать от себя это горячее, вызывающее дурноту чувство.

Аллура сцепила руки перед собой.

— Связь вытягивает энергию из вас обоих, и единственный способ эту энергию восполнить — физический контакт.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что нам придётся… — Лэнс искоса глянул на Кита и тяжело сглотнул.

— Физически закрепить связь? — предположила Пидж так, как будто было нормально ляпнуть такое перед всеми.

Лицо Лэнса вспыхнуло, а Кит выглядел так, словно Синяя заморозила его своим ледяным лучом.

— Нет, — Аллура выглядела такой же смущённой, как Лэнс себя чувствовал. — Любой физический контакт подойдёт, даже если вы просто будете держаться за руки. Если вы будете слишком долго оставаться без какого-либо контакта, то начнёте ощущать последствия потери энергии.

— Значит, мы по сути теперь как сиамские близнецы на всю оставшуюся жизнь? — спросил Лэнс.

— Также есть много преимуществ в том, чтобы быть связанными, — сказала Аллура.

— И какие же? — поинтересовался Кит, не отрывая взгляд от пола.

— Когда-то жили-были два воина, — Пидж потрепала Лэнса по колену, — которые использовали свою связь в бою.

— А, точно, так вот к чему был тот гелиотский синхронный танец? — спросил Ханк. — Это было реально потрясно. Парни, не хотите научиться такому?

— Они были невероятной командой, — Аллура приблизилась и положила руку Лэнсу на плечо. — Несмотря на то, что эта связь в основном воспринимается как романтическая, вы не обязаны расценивать её именно так.

— За исключением того, что нам надо делить одну постель, — пробормотал Лэнс. 

Кит прожигал глазами пол, затопляя Лэнса своей злостью, и Лэнс потёр метку на боку, словно это могло помочь.

— Ты уверена, что нет никакого способа отменить это? — спросил Кит.

— Никакого кроме смерти, но даже с ней неясно.

— Получается, за исключением всей этой фигни с энергией, остальное остаётся по-прежнему? Значит, мы можем также быть просто сокомандниками, только с дополнительной нормой прикосновений? — уточнил Лэнс.

Звучало не так уж плохо. Может быть, он и стал причиной связи, но если всё, что им нужно будет делать, это иногда держаться за руки… это не будет особо ужасно. Особенно если не думать о том факте, что ему придётся вечность сохнуть по Киту, как томящемуся от любви щенку.

— Что случится, если один из нас умрёт? — спросил Кит.

Аллура выглядела поражённой, а Ханк невольно охнул от ужаса.

— Собрался убить меня, маллет? — Лэнс притиснулся поближе к Пидж, просто на всякий случай, потому что — серьёзно?

— Нет, просто хотел узнать, как это скажется на команде.

— Это очень психопатично, чувак, — Ханк шагнул ближе к Лэнсу, и тот почувствовал, как злость Кита стихает и превращается в вину.

— Я имею в виду… Существует такая вероятность, учитывая, как много опасностей нам встречается. Я просто…

— Как насчёт того, чтобы побеспокоиться об этом, когда действительно придёт время? — предложил Широ. 

Кит склонил голову, скрещивая руки на груди наподобие щита.

— Коран, в какой комнате нам лучше их поселить? — спросила Аллура.

Коран привёл их в комнату с широкой кроватью, которая располагалась чуть дальше по коридору от их прежних комнат. Кит свалил свои пожитки на пол и удрал, буркнув что-то про тренировку. Ханк помог Лэнсу перенести его вещи, которых было не намного больше, чем у Кита, но Лэнс всё-таки разложил их по местам.

— Блин, не думаю, что хоть раз видел тебя настолько уставшим, — сказал Ханк, ловя Лэнса за локоть, прежде чем он успел наклониться слишком сильно и упасть с кровати.

Лэнс медленно моргал, пытаясь не уснуть. Комната расплывалась перед глазами.

— Хочешь, я схожу приведу Кита? — спросил Ханк. — Возможно, ты поэтому так устал. Ну, знаешь, потому что вы должны держаться за руки или что-то в этом роде.

Лэнс тряхнул головой.

— Да пофигу. Я не собираюсь… — он зевнул так сильно, что щёлкнула челюсть, — …заставлять его проводить со мной время. 

Он прислонился к Ханку и закрыл глаза. Всего на минутку.

Лэнс балансировал на грани сна, но что-то мешало ему уснуть, как зуд при невозможности почесаться. А он хотел спать, он чувствовал, как энергия вытекала из самых глубин его существа с ощущением сродни тупой боли.

Услышав, как открылась дверь, Лэнс заставил себя разлепить глаза. Вид Широ, внёсшего в комнату перекинутого через плечо Кита, заставил Лэнса обеспокоенно охнуть.

— Он в порядке, — поспешил успокоить его Широ. 

Ханк вскочил, чтобы Широ мог уложить Кита на кровать. На щеке у того цвёл тёмный синяк. Лэнс дотронулся до него дрожащей рукой. Кит зашипел от боли и ударил Лэнса по руке так сильно, что его даже ожгло.

— Что случилось? — спросил Ханк.

— Думаю, он перенапрягся, — сказал Широ. — Свалился на середине взмаха и получил удар от тренировочного бота.

— Ничего подобного, — проворчал Кит. Глаза его были полуприкрыты. — Ты нарушил мою концентрацию.

Широ закатил глаза.

— Вам обоим надо отдохнуть. И не думайте, что освобождение от тренировки на сегодняшний вечер означает, что вам не нужно будет это компенсировать.

Лэнс застонал. И почему Широ нужно лишать всякого веселья их бытность космическим героями? Кроме того, они только что прошли через эмоциональное потрясение! Они заслуживают передышку. И…

Лэнс поднял голову, чтобы повторить всё это вслух, но Широ и Ханк уже ушли. Кит сидел на краю кровати, успев сменить пропотевшую на тренировке одежду на чистую. Сколько времени прошло? Лэнс что, уснул? Он всё ещё чувствовал себя до смерти уставшим, так что, наверное, нет. 

Кит скрестил руки на груди, затем вновь расцепил их и вздохнул.

— Если мы… собираемся делать это… Просто не прижимайся ко мне, ладно?

Лэнс пробормотал что-то между «естественно, нет» и «с чего бы я стал?».

— Неважно. Просто оставайся на своей половине. 

Кит кулаком вбил свою подушку на место — потому что, по-видимому, так люди обычно и делают — и улёгся, отвернувшись от Лэнса.

— Чувак, как именно ты планируешь касаться меня? 

Кит вытянул одну ногу назад так, что его пальцы коснулись голени Лэнса. Эм… что за квизнак?

— Что ты… — Лэнс отодвинул свои ноги подальше. — Я не позволю тебе класть на меня ноги! 

Кит перевернулся на спину и сверкнул на Лэнса глазами.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Лэнс улёгся и высунул руку из-под одеяла, уронив её на грудь Кита.

— Можем мы просто держаться за руки?

Эмоции Кита стали беспорядочными: напряжёнными и горячими, как тот ужасный звенящий звук из фильмов, который идёт после взрыва бомбы. Лэнс стиснул зубы, старательно игнорируя желание столкнуть Кита с кровати просто ради того, чтобы вызвать в нём иную эмоцию.

— Ладно, пофигу, — сказал Кит и сплёл их пальцы между собой. 

Они оба выдохнули, когда волнение стихло и успокоилось, так, как будто всё было теперь на своих местах. Лэнс закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно уснул. 

 

Лэнс проснулся, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим лучше, чем бывало за все последние дни, а может быть, даже недели. Пальцами Кит цеплялся за его футболку, и они переплелись ногами друг с другом. Настроение Кита было мягким и прохладным, как тихий ветерок — точно самое лучшее за последнее время. Если, конечно, падение в обморок не повредило что-то у Лэнса в голове, из-за чего у него теперь нечто вроде психического расстройства, при котором ему кажется, что он способен чувствовать эмоции Кита. Ну или эмпаты и правда существуют, и Лэнс теперь действительно супергерой. Это было бы мило. 

Кит вздохнул во сне, его руки чуть дрогнули. С ним таким обходиться было куда легче. «Похож на котёнка», — подумал Лэнс, пройдясь пальцами по невозможно мягким волосам Кита. Лэнс всегда считал себя собачником, но, возможно, связь с гигантским робольвом сделала из него кошатника. Может быть, существуют космические собаки. Это было бы забавно. Нужно спросить потом у Корана. У них есть мыши, так что не было бы ничего странного в том, чтобы и собаки были, так?

— Прекрати это, — проворчал Кит со вспышкой раздражения.

Лэнс отдёрнул руку, словно Кит его обжёг, но Кит только сильнее вцепился в футболку Лэнса. Он дышал медленно и ровно, и его настроение снова выровнялось. 

Никаких тревог и тренировок до послеобеденного времени означало, что Лэнс мог спокойно свернуться и заснуть обратно, касаясь лбом лба Кита. Он не собирался упускать такую возможность.

 

— Вы двое вообще собираетесь вылезать сегодня из постели?

Лэнс не глядя швырнул подушку на голос Пидж и улыбнулся, услышав её вскрик, означивший попадание. Кит обнимал Лэнса, уткнувшись ему в грудь лицом, видимо, в попытке занять всё лэнсово личное пространство.

— Реально, Лэнс?

— Заткнись, — буркнул Кит. 

Ну или ещё что-то похожее. Из-за того, что лицом он прижимался к Лэнсу, сложно было разобрать. Коротко вспыхнуло раздражение, как рябь на пруду.

— Что ж, Широ сказал, если вы хотите поесть перед тренировкой, то вам действительно придётся встать. 

Кит застонал и пробормотал что-то в футболку Лэнса.

— Спасибо, Пидж, сообщение получено.

Лэнс поморщился, когда подушка прилетела обратно на полной скорости, ударив его так сильно, что он стукнулся лбом о стену. Вот негодница! Лэнс почувствовал, что Кит снова засыпает, и поэтому, несмотря на искреннее желание проваляться обнявшись с ним в постели весь день, Лэнс потряс Кита за плечо. 

Не разлепляя глаз, Кит застонал и толкнул Лэнса.

— Нет.

— Я даже не думал, что ты в принципе любишь спать, так почему это настолько тяжело?

Лэнс с трудом отцепил руки Кита от своей футболки и придержал за запястья. Кит некоторое время сонно моргал, глядя на него, прежде чем обвести взглядом комнату.

— Почему ты в моей постели?

— В нашей постели, чувак, — сказал Лэнс. — Связь. Общая комната. Припоминаешь?

— Точно, — в эмоциях Кита промелькнуло что-то тёплое. — Можешь меня отпустить?

— А ты не собираешься опять уснуть?

— Нет, — Лэнс отпустил его руки и Кит коснулся своей щеки, зашипев от боли. Синяк окрасил его скулу в тёмно-фиолетовый. — Что за?..

— Тебя ударил тренировочный бот, — сказал Лэнс. 

Кит моргнул несколько раз, и его эмоции стали более нейтральными.

— Заткнись. Я в курсе, что произошло.

Лэнс сел и побарабанил пальцами по коленям. Это было странно. Конечно, он делил комнату с другими людьми и раньше, но только не с тем, в кого был безответно влюблён, и кто выглядел столь невероятно очаровательно в такую рань. О, квизнак, это не обернётся ничем хорошим. Почему его пьяное «я» оказалось таким глупо импульсивным? Как он мог так с собой поступить? 

Кит потёр глаза и зевнул, заставив сердце Лэнса сжаться от подавленных чувств.

— Эм, я… собираюсь… а, да.

Лэнс метнулся с кровати в безопасность ванной комнаты прежде, чем успел сотворить ещё что-нибудь идиотское. Ну, помимо каши слов, которую он пытался превратить в предложение.

Лэнс машинально следовал своей утренней рутине. О чём он только думал? Это ни за что не сработает. Как он должен проводить каждую ночь, свернувшись рядом с Китом, без того, чтобы его сердце разорвалось? Нет ни единого шанса, что это сработает. Кроме того, Кит явно не разделяет его чувств, ну так и что? Даже если они станут чем-то вроде легендарной боевой команды, значит, когда-нибудь ему придётся смотреть на то, как Кит влюбляется в кого-то другого? В кого-то, кого он будет любить по-настоящему?

— Лэнс? — Кит постучал в дверь ванной. — Ты там уже целую вечность.

Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Ты мог просто пойти первым.

— Я не знал, что ты застрянешь надолго, и мне надо поссать.

— Ты должен был сказать.

— Ты можешь просто поторопиться?

— Нет, — Лэнс проверил таймер. — Тебе придётся подождать, если только ты не умеешь сворачивать время и пространство.

Дверь скользнула в сторону, и Лэнс не сумел сдержать изумлённого возгласа.

— Не могу ждать, — заявил Кит и спихнул Лэнса с крышки унитаза.

Лэнс нашёл убежище возле раковины, закрыв глаза и заткнув уши пальцами.

— Это явное нарушение моего личного пространства.

— Ты тормозишь, — сказал Кит, спуская воду. 

У Лэнса сработал таймер, и он пустил воду в раковине, чтобы начать смывать маску с лица. Кит встал рядом с ним, притопывая ногой.

— Могу я вымыть руки?

— Ты можешь немного подождать? Твои руки ведь не отвалятся в ближайшие тридцать секунд.

— Ты каждый день это делаешь? — проворчал Кит.

Лэнс взял полотенце.

— Думаешь, моя кожа так хорошо выглядит по случайности? 

Кит шагнул к раковине, и Лэнс, потянувшись за своей зубной щёткой, оказался к нему так близко, что их ноги оказались прижаты друг к другу.

— Я ничего такого не делаю, а кожа у меня в порядке.

Лэнс подавил желание закатить глаза. Если сухая кожа — это «в порядке», тогда конечно. 

Кит случайно толкнул его локтём, пока вытирал руки, и Лэнс внезапно осознал, насколько близко он к Киту стоит. Что только усилило нервную дрожь у него внутри. Но Кит ничего на этот счёт не сказал и даже не попытался отодвинуться, пока они в молчании чистили зубы.

Лэнс таращился внутрь шкафа, пока переодевался из пижамы. Он абсолютно точно не будет пялиться на Кита. Не то чтобы это имело значение на самом деле. Потому что Кит бродил вокруг в разной степени раздетости и, по-видимому, не заботился о правилах пользования ванной комнатой. Лэнс поборол порыв стукнуться лбом о стену. Не стоило делать всё ещё более неловким. Его влюблённость ведь началась не со связи. Так что, если он был способен иметь дело с Китом до возникновения связи, то сможет и сейчас. Они просто сокомандники, которым нужно иногда держаться за руки, чтобы случайно не отключиться во время боя. Просто бро, которые делают свои бро-штуки. Ничего особенного. 

— Тебе помочь?

Лэнс дёрнулся вперёд и вписался в стену, почувствовав руку Кита у себя на спине.

— Нет, нет, я способен одеться сам. Уже много лет как, — пропыхтел он.

— Правда? Потому что последние пять минут ты пытался натянуть джинсы на голову.

Ох. Лэнс уронил джинсы на пол, освобождая руки.

— Ты что, подглядывал за тем, как я одеваюсь?

Если бы Лэнс не знал Кита так хорошо, он бы решил, что щёки у того были окрашены немного ярче обычного, когда Кит отвернулся, ворча слишком тихо, чтобы Лэнс смог разобрать слова. Но он хотя бы подождал, пока Лэнс придёт в себя, чтобы они смогли отправиться на обед вместе. Не сказать, чтобы Лэнса это заботило. Но… это было мило. Может быть, вся эта фигня со связью окажется не так уж плоха.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кит теряет своё хладнокровие, Лэнс теряет одежду, а замок теряет энергию.

Лэнс жёстко приземлился на пол у ног Кита. Чем дальше, тем лучше он узнавал пол тренировочной палубы, и не в хорошем смысле. Последние две недели прошли нормально, Кит всё ещё был Китом — упрямой, импульсивной маллетовой башкой, чья злость готова была вспыхнуть в любой момент. Но они теперь проводили гораздо больше времени вместе. В основном потому что Лэнс таскался за Китом где только мог. Но Кит не пытался от него отвязаться и не срывался на Лэнса, как бывало раньше.

Они успешно собрали Вольтрона, когда понадобилось, что было серьёзным облегчением. Даже несмотря на то, что обычно Лэнсу было нелегко улавливать эмоции Кита, если они двое находились на расстоянии друг от друга, когда они оказывались в своих львах, эта способность усиливалась. Аллура была впечатлена тем, как хорошо они работали в паре. Лэнс еще никому не рассказывал, почему именно… Также он до сих пор не понял, может ли Кит, в свою очередь, читать его, Лэнса, эмоции. И это было довольно хорошим предлогом для того, чтобы пока не поднимать тему. Кит, вполне вероятно, психанёт, когда узнает, а Лэнсу нравилось то, как дела обстояли сейчас.

— Ещё раз.

— Ты серьёзно? Мы занимаемся этим уже чуть ли не сотню варг! — возмутился Лэнс, садясь и потирая ноющее плечо.

— Тогда сделай правильно, и мы закончим.

— «Сделай правильно», — передразнил Лэнс, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.

Всё его тело болело. А ведь предполагалось, что будет весело. Лэнс с Ханком отлично справлялись с тренировочным ботом, а затем на смену Ханку явился Кит, и веселье закончилось. Ханк ушёл уже вечность назад, и Лэнс мог бы уйти с ним. Но Кит был здесь — и да, может быть, Лэнсу хотелось быть там же, где и Кит. Дурацкая связь. Наверное.

По правде говоря, граница между временем, которое Лэнсу нужно было проводить рядом с Китом, и временем, которое ему проводить рядом с Китом хотелось, стала довольно размытой. И это уже реально начинало ввергать Лэнса в состояние лёгкой паники, он ведь абсолютно не хотел, чтобы Кит считал его приставучим и жалким.

— Готов? — спросил Кит, выставляя перед собой кулаки.

— Да, я… ай!

Кит сделал бросок и заехал Лэнсу по рёбрам, отправляя того обратно валяться на полу.

— Я думал, ты был готов, — Кит скрестил руки на груди, стоя над Лэнсом. — Ты вообще пытаешься?

Лэнс сделал подсечку, и Кит, охнув от неожиданности, упал рядом с ним.

— Теперь мы закончили? Я умираю с голода, — Лэнс потянулся и уронил руку Киту на лицо, просто чтобы услышать его раздражённое фырканье.

— Это был грязный приём, — Кит был не слишком впечатлён.

— Да? Сейчас я покажу тебе грязный приём, — сказал Лэнс.

Он перекатился и пальцами защекотал Киту бока. Кит вскрикнул от неожиданности, глаза его широко распахнулись, а затем он начал неудержимо хихикать, пытаясь увернуться от рук Лэнса.

— П-прекрати, Лэнс, это не см-мешно!

Но Лэнс не смилостивился над ним, и Кит, продолжая смеяться, только пытался отпихнуть его руки.

— Прекращу, когда ты признаешь меня лучшим.

— Лэнс!

— Скажи: «О, Лэнс, ты самый привлекательный и величайший пилот всех времён». Тогда я прекращу.

— Хорошо! Ты величайший пилот всех времён! — лицо у Кита покраснело, он улыбался широко и непринуждённо.

— И-и-и?

Лэнс ухмыльнулся и переместил руки чуть выше, заставив Кита извиваться. Смех Кита заставлял его сердце биться быстрее, и он мог запросто привыкнуть к этому чувству.

— И-и самый привлекательный! — поспешно выдохнул Кит.

Широкая улыбка растягивала его губы, он смотрел на Лэнса снизу вверх, искрясь от счастья, которое затопляло чувства Лэнса. Лэнс сменил гнев на милость и постарался не думать, как он снова оказался сидящим верхом на Ките. Ему стоило слезть.

— Всегда знал, что ты считаешь меня привлекательным.

Кит закатил глаза, но на лице его всё ещё сияла мягкая улыбка. Он оттолкнул руки Лэнса.

— Ты сжульничал.

— Не было правила, запрещающего щекотку. Ты просто сердишься, что я победил тебя. Снова. 

Кит облизнул губы, глядя на Лэнса с чересчур уж мягким выражением лица. Было бы так просто наклониться и поцеловать его. Губы Кита приоткрылись, а взгляд сосредоточился, стоило только Лэнсу чуть податься вперёд.

«Это всего лишь связь», — напомнил себе Лэнс. Кит ведь на самом деле этого не хотел. Но один поцелуй вреда особо не принесёт, так? Даже если не по-настоящему. Лэнс замер в паре дюймов от губ Кита и тяжело сглотнул. Кит не шевелился, не пытался Лэнса оттолкнуть. Стоило сделать это. Лэнсу стоило поцеловать Кита сейчас, пока он ещё не упустил свой шанс. Но…

Лэнс быстро нырнул вперёд и фыркнул Киту в шею. Кит раздражённо вскрикнул и оттолкнул Лэнса прочь.

— Надеюсь, Ханк сумел найти способ запрограммировать съедобную слизь на что-нибудь повкуснее. Я бы убил за чизбургер, — сказал Лэнс, вскакивая на ноги. — Я имею в виду, что, во всей вселенной лишь на одной планете есть чизбургеры? Не смешите меня!

— Ага, — Кит потёр рукой шею, избегая зрительного контакта. — Тоже так думаю.

Лэнс оставил без внимания тоску, тяжело осевшую внутри. Киту он не особенно уж и нравился. Лучше было бы сохранять некоторую дистанцию.

— Теперь, когда мы установили, что я лучший, можем мы пойти поесть?

— Я не голоден, — резко ответил Кит.

— Хочешь продолжить спарринг? — спросил Лэнс, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. — В этот раз обещаю не жульничать. 

Кит встал на ноги, проигнорировав руку Лэнса со вспышкой злости.

— Ладно, давай просто пойдём поужинаем.

— В чём дело? — спросил Лэнс. 

Он практически мог почувствовать, как китово раздражение заполняет воздух вокруг. Кит никогда не был особо трудноуловим в восприятии, но его злость обычно ощущалась по-другому — чаще всего она основывалась на досаде или раздражении, когда дело касалось Лэнса. Но сейчас было что-то иное и новое. Лэнс не мог сказать точно, но ощущалось почти как… печаль, может разочарование? 

Кит наконец посмотрел ему в глаза, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я… просто устал. Ничего.

— О, — Лэнс не был уверен, стоит ли ему верить. — Мы можем лечь пораньше.

— Ага, может быть, — отозвался Кит, следуя за ним к обеденному залу. 

Кит позволил Лэнсу держать его за руку, так что, возможно, он и правда просто устал.

 

После ужина Кит исчез, поэтому Лэнс отправился в лабораторию вместе с Ханком, смотреть, как тот возится с какими-то странными ботами, которых Коран выкопал в замковых кладовых.

— Можешь подать мне ту штуку? — попросил Ханк, указывая в направлении инструментов, разложенных слева от Лэнса.

Лэнс взял какой-то и протянул Ханку.

— Сегодня я узнал, что Кит боится щекотки.

— Хмм, — отозвался Ханк, забирая инструмент у Лэнса из рук. Пару секунд он смотрел на полученное, затем вернул инструмент Лэнсу. — Другую штуку.

— Говори конкретнее, здесь почти двадцать разных фиговин.

— Ту, которая выглядит, как отвёртка.

— Это сокращает список до пятнадцати, — Лэнс вздохнул и стал указывать на каждую по очереди, пока Ханк не изобразил хватательное движение на нужной. — Что, эта странная, напоминающая отрубленную голову клоуна штуковина реально интереснее, чем Кит?

Ханк пожал плечами.

— Типа того. Я примерно представляю себе, как устроен Кит. Не то чтобы я был экспертом в биологии, но основные принципы работы человеческого организма понять довольно просто. Правда, он отчасти галра, так что это могло внести некоторые изменения. У Пидж уже есть несколько теорий… и было бы здорово узнать…

— Ага, — оборвал его Лэнс. Он поднял остроконечный инструмент, похожий на миниатюрную винтовую лестницу, и начал крутить в руках. — Я просто не понимаю его… Ай!

Ханк забрал у него инструмент и отложил подальше — так, чтобы Лэнс не сумел достать. Лэнс потёр порез на пальце, пока Ханк доставал из кармана пластырь.

— Вы ссоритесь гораздо меньше, и Кит в последнее время был, ну, знаешь, вроде как мягче.

Ханк вскрыл бота и вытянул наружу моток проводов, похожих на рыжие кудрявые клоунские волосы.

Лэнс с трудом сглотнул. Ладно, может, они и меньше ссорились, но только потому что Кит большую часть времени просто игнорировал Лэнса. То, что Кит, возможно, не ненавидел Лэнса по-настоящему, вовсе не значило, что Лэнс ему нравился. И, по правде говоря, Лэнсу не хотелось думать об этом больше, чем он уже думал. Даже несмотря на тот странный момент, что случился у них сегодня… 

Лэнс встряхнул головой так, как будто это могло прочистить спутанные мысли.

— Кстати, серьёзно, что это такое?

— Коран сказал, это было чем-то вроде игрушки. Но, зная алтеанцев, это не значит, что оно забавное.

Ханк сунул было странную клоуновскую голову Лэнсу, но тот выронил её из рук и отодвинулся.

— Эм, нет, спасибо. Не после того раза, когда мы думали, что нашли мячики для пинг-понга, а те начали гоняться за нами и стрелять лазерами.

— Да, тогда реально больно было, — Ханк поставил голову на стол. — Ты вообще как, в порядке? С этой связью и всяким? Широ считает, что теперь всё наладилось, но, знаешь, я волнуюсь за тебя.

— Ты волнуешься обо всём на свете. Но нет, я в порядке… Погоди, что Широ говорил про меня? Вы, парни, что, устраиваете секретные встречи без меня?

Ханк смущённо потёр загривок.

— Ну… Кит на них тоже не присутствует.

— Я знал! — Лэнс стукнул кулаком по столу, и клоунская голова издала громкое кваканье, похожее на жабье. — Я знал, что вы строите козни против меня!

— Ничего мы не строим, — возразил Ханк, отшатнувшись от стола и потянув Лэнса за собой. — Я к тому, что вы же с Китом теперь всегда вместе, так что это не мы пытаемся устраивать секретные встречи без вас. Вы просто не попадаете на них с самого начала. И мы… беспокоимся о том, ладите ли вы друг с другом и всякое такое.

— Ааа-га, — протянул Лэнс. — Отлично, тогда вы не приглашены на наши с Китом секретные встречи. Мы тоже обсуждаем вас за вашими спинами, — для усиления эффекта Лэнс ещё и показал язык. 

Он подпрыгнул и уселся на край стола, и клоунская голова снова квакнула. Было заметно, что Ханк разрывался между тем, чтобы убраться подальше, и тем, чтобы подойти и стащить Лэнса со стола, но, возможно, он просто параноил. Лэнс случайно пнул ножку стола, покачивая ногой.

— К тому же, я Киту даже не нравлюсь, — вздохнул Лэнс.

Голова квакнула ещё раз и, громко рыгнув, окатила Лэнса липкой розовой массой. Потому что — почему бы и нет?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ханк выглядел поражённым. — Конечно, ты ему нравишься. В этом ведь весь смысл связи… так?

— Нет! Мне нравится Кит, но он… 

Лэнс вскрикнул, потому что масса на его одежде внезапно воспламенилась. Он поспешно выбрался из своих джинсов и футболки, в то время как Ханк просто стоял у стены, будучи абсолютно бесполезным.

— Почему все их игрушки опасные? — вопросил Ханк, осторожно отпинывая одежду Лэнса подальше. — Я имею в виду, ни с одной из них не было весело.

— Пойду найду какую-нибудь одежду, — проворчал Лэнс, вздрагивая. — Увидимся позже.

Выйдя за дверь, он успел сделать три шага, прежде чем кто-то налетел на него со спины и сбил с ног. Лэнс узнал пылающую злость Кита как раз перед тем, как приземлиться на колени.

— Что случилось? Где твоя одежда? — Кит обхватил Лэнса руками, что лишь слегка возместило боль от удара коленями.

— Обязательно было швырять меня на пол? — заорал Лэнс. Гнев Кита подпитал его собственный, и Лэнс оттолкнул Кита прочь. — В любом случае, какое тебе дело?

— О, ну прости, что беспокоился о тебе, хотя нельзя сказать, что у меня есть выбор с этой придурочной связью!

— Извиняюсь за доставленные неудобства! Постараюсь быть осторожнее в следующий раз, когда ты станешь обжиматься со мной под магическим инопланетным деревом! 

Кит вскипел от негодования, его лицо покраснело.

— Да как будто это вообще имеет для тебя значение, разгуливаешь тут почти голым по замку!

— Я буду носить то, что захочу! Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать!

— Оденься!

— Заставь меня! 

Кит открыл рот, чтобы выкрикнуть ещё что-то, но тут замок тряхнуло, и замигало освещение. Лэнс боком привалился к стене, пытаясь найти точку опоры, потому что пол сдвинулся под его ногами. Кит подхватил его, и одновременно с этим завыла сирена.

— Коран? — крикнул Кит. — Что происходит?

— Это… энергии… приземлиться… до того, как мы… — прохрипели динамики голосом Корана прежде, чем оборваться в шипение статики.

Затем свет погас и всё сделалось до странного тихим. Кит ругнулся вполголоса, прижимая Лэнса к груди.

— Нам нужно добраться до львов.

— Если у нас нет энергии, мы не сможем открыть ангары, — Лэнс сглотнул, чтобы удержать голос под контролем. — Значит ли это, что у нас может закончиться воздух?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Кит. — Это отдельная система. Пидж уже проверила на случай, если что-то подобное случится.

Лэнс пожелал всё-таки оказаться одетым, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько уязвимым. У него даже не было при себе баярда… или хотя бы штанов.

— Всё будет в порядке, — мягко сказал Кит. — Коран и Пидж со всем разберутся.

— Я не боюсь, — Лэнс врал.

Отключилась гравитация, и они взмыли в воздух. И ладно, теперь Лэнс уже серьёзно начал впадать в панику, потому что ему предстояло умереть в космосе, будучи при этом почти обнажённым, и даже не по достойной причине. За что? Как всё могло так окончиться?

— Хватит, — выдавил Кит сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Прекращай психовать, всё будет в порядке.

— Каким местом в порядке? Мы в невесомости, без энергии, и на мне нет штанов!

— Как наличие у тебя штанов могло бы улучшить ситуацию?

Лэнса прошила вспышка смущения, которое точно не было его собственным. Эм… Кит правда только что?..

— Э… что? 

Он не мог видеть лица Кита, но всё ещё мог чувствовать не полностью рассеявшееся смущение, так что надеялся, что Кит заметно покраснел.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Не-а, не знаю.

Зажёгся тусклый свет, и они рухнули обратно на пол спутанной кипой конечностей. Секундой позже из дверей лаборатории выскочил Ханк и притянул их обоих в объятия.

— Мы живы!

— Ханк, приятель, пожалуйста, — пропыхтел Лэнс, пытаясь сдвинуться, чтобы получить возможность получше рассмотреть лицо Кита.

— Коран, что происходит? — сквозь хрип динамиков донёсся голос Широ. — Все живы?

— Генератор… капут! Я могу заменить его, но нам надо… и сперва приземлиться где-нибудь. Мы… отключить питание замка.

— Погоди-ка, — произнесла Пидж. Секунду спустя шипение статики прекратилось. — Так гораздо лучше. Коран, о чём ты говорил?

— Мы можем совершить прыжок? — спросила Аллура.

— Не думаю. Придётся найти планету поблизости. Калдур Арентис всего в нескольких тиках, — сказал Коран. — У него стабильная атмосфера с достаточным содержанием кислорода.

— Значит, Калдур Арентис, — постановила Аллура. — Все собираемся в зале управления.

— Возможно, тебе захочется надеть штаны перед посадкой, — сказал Ханк, хлопая Лэнса по плечу. 

Кит смотрел в сторону, щёки его отчётливо розовели.

— Не хотелось бы ошеломить местных, правда? — Лэнс подмигнул. 

Он притворился, что не заметил, как искра раздражения в Ките погасла, когда Лэнс взял его за руку.

 

Калдур Арентис был покрыт грязью и чем-то похожим на коричневую траву. Замок приземлился на широкий участок скалы, но стоило только Лэнсу соступить с тропинки, как он оказался по колено в жиже. Пидж рассмеялась, а Ханк вытащил Лэнса обратно, потому что он-то был отличным другом. Лэнс подхватил горсть грязи и швырнул в Пидж в отместку. Пока он смеялся в свою очередь, она подскочила к нему и пинком отправила прямо в грязь лицом.

Лэнс попытался протереть переднюю часть шлема, но жижа была такой густой, что лишь сильнее размазалась — так, что теперь он вообще ничего не видел сквозь лицевую панель. Ладно, возможно, это было не самой лучшей идеей. Он стянул с головы шлем и поперхнулся. Воздух был настолько влажным, что Лэнс мог попробовать его на вкус — он отдавал мокрой глиной и подгнившими фруктами.

— Прекращайте, — сказал Широ, подталкивая Пидж, чтобы та продолжила идти.

Ханк вновь помог Лэнсу выбраться из грязи. Коран поравнялся с Китом:

— Когда мы доберёмся до города, проследите за тем, чтобы ни в коем случае не подмигивать никому из жителей Арентиса.

— С чего вдруг такое предупреждение? — спросила Пидж, сканируя болото с помощью своего компьютера.

— Ну, у местных по три глаза, но они не способны шевелить веками на них по отдельности. И любого, кто может так делать, жители находят… довольно интересным, — пояснила идущая во главе Аллура. 

— Ты слышал, Лэнс? — бросил Широ через плечо.

— Почему я? — вопросил Лэнс. 

Кит схватил его за локоть, чтобы Лэнс продолжал идти. Лэнс прекрасно мог идти самостоятельно, но… да, это же Кит.

Пидж закатила глаза.

— Потому что ты единственный из нас, кто стал бы подмигивать незнакомцам.

— Ты… однажды подмигнул кому-то? — спросил Ханк у Корана. 

Тот не ответил, но у Лэнса сложилось отчётливое впечатление, что та история закончилась не слишком хорошо. Он ткнул локтём Кита, который в ответ закатил глаза. 

Они пробирались вперёд, следуя за Аллурой по заросшей травой дороге, ведущей к городу. Здания примерно в миле впереди были похожи на древний Колизей, за исключением того, что они не были полуразрушены. Огромные колонны окружали город, но, в отличие от беломраморных колонн человеческих строений, эти были чёрными, как обсидиан. Меж двух колонн, стоявших по бокам травянистой дороги, собралась толпа. Они были ещё слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разглядеть детали, но местных легко было заметить по белой одежде, в которую те были облачены.

Раздавшийся низкий рык заставил Аллуру резко остановиться. Она отшагнула назад к Широ, напрягшись и потянувшись за своим посохом.

— Что это было? — спросил Широ, принимая защитную стойку.

Лэнс вытащил баярд и бросил свой грязный шлем на землю. Кит толкнул Лэнса себе за спину, разум его был резок и сосредоточен.

Далёкие фигуры в белом рассыпались, бегом направляясь обратно к своим домам.

— О нет! — Коран укрылся за Ханком. — Могут ли это быть кааза?

— Кааза? Я думала, они вымерли! — воскликнула Аллура.

— Не хотите рассказать нам что-нибудь действительно полезное? — выкрикнул Кит, уже держа меч в руках.

— Серьёзно, кто они такие? — спросила Пидж.

Нечто с хлюпаньем поднялось из грязи неподалёку от Лэнса и Кита. Сложно было разглядеть сквозь покрывавший его толстый слой коричневой жижи, но у этого существа имелось как минимум восемь блестящих чёрных глаз, и ростом оно было не выше Пидж. Существо заскользило к ним.

— Что нам делать? — спросил Лэнс, активируя бластер и становясь между существом и Китом, несмотря на вспыхнувший острый страх. 

Но это не беспокоило его, потому что желание защищать горело в нём так же ярко.

— Кааза — это древние хищники. Они обычно не слишком сообразительны, но могут собираться в большие стаи, если их численность не контролировать. У них есть длинные щупальца, которые способны сломать кости, если смогут вас ухватить, — быстро пояснила Аллура.

— Так что не позволяйте им схватить вас, если не хотите потерять конечность, — сказал Широ, активируя свою руку.

— Я уж точно не хочу, — Ханк отступил поближе к Широ.

— Квизнак! — выругалась Аллура. 

Она крутанула свой посох, когда существо приблизилось. Коричневое волосатое щупальце выстрелило из-под грязи. От хлёсткого удара посохом чудовище взревело, и оторванное щупальце шлёпнулось на траву. Широ с Аллурой оказались оба забрызганы грязью и чем-то чёрным, что, скорее всего, было кровью существа. 

С новым рыком чудовище погрузилось обратно в болото.

— Бежим!

Аллура толкнула Широ вперёд, в то время как Коран уже нёсся обратно к замку, причём гораздо быстрее, чем Лэнс считал его способным бегать. Это по-настоящему впечатляло.

Почва вздрогнула, когда как минимум тридцать существ с хлюпаньем повыныривали из болота вокруг. Они были столь густо покрыты грязью, что сложно было сказать, как они на самом деле выглядели. По большей части как округлые ворсистые холмы. Или как огромные грязевые осьминоги. Спруты? Неважно. У них не было видно рта, но они рычали, ловко пробираясь сквозь грязь. Щупальца были полностью скрыты, пока не выстреливали с громким всплеском и волной вони, от которой Лэнса затошнило. 

Кит отрубил щупальце, которое потянулось к Ханку, пока Ханк отстреливался на бегу, больше промахиваясь, чем попадая. Воздух полнился рыком. Лэнс старался пристрелить как можно больше чудовищ, но как только одно падало, другое сразу поднималось. Их щупальца были как минимум в четыре или пять раз длиннее, чем их тела, и дотягивались на расстояние не менее тридцати футов. 

Кит всё это время держался впереди Лэнса, не далее нескольких шагов, как будто они были неким образом привязаны друг к другу.

Лэнс подстрелил тянувшееся к нему щупальце и пытался уклониться от ещё одного, как вдруг поскользнулся. Нога ушла по колено в грязь, вокруг лодыжки тут же обвилось щупальце и дёрнуло Лэнса вниз прежде, чем он даже успел крикнуть, скованный мгновенным ужасом. Он задохнулся сразу как его голова ушла под поверхность: жижа была такой плотной, что он едва мог шевелиться. Он беспомощно пытался уцепиться за что-нибудь, чтобы дотянуться до воздуха, но в болоте это было бесполезно.

Щупальце обхватило его запястье, ещё одно обвилось вокруг груди, концом своим захлёстывая шею. Щупальце, сдавившее ногу, сжалось сильнее, и Лэнс невольно глотнул грязи, когда под давлением треснула кость. Он беспомощно задёргался, грудь стиснул страх. Он не мог дышать. Он же здесь умрёт! 

Что случится с Китом, если его не станет?

Внезапно чудище вздрогнуло, и хватка щупалец ослабла. Здоровая нога Лэнса нащупала твёрдый участок, и он толкнул себя наверх, вытягивая руки. Грязь липла так тяжело и плотно, что он даже не мог почувствовать, достал ли до поверхности. Лёгкие горели, а рот был полон болотной жижи. Что-то тонкое обхватило его запястье и тянуло вверх до тех пор, пока Лэнс не ощутил твёрдую землю под собой.

— Лэнс! Лэнс! — прокричал чей-то надломленный голос.

Лэнс подавился и закашлялся, когда в лицо ему плеснули водой, вымывая грязь изо рта и носа. Он завалился вперёд, упираясь в землю руками, пытаясь прокашляться, чтобы наконец втянуть воздух в лёгкие. Чья-то рука приподняла его голову за подбородок.

— Всё хорошо, — сказали спокойным голосом, и на лицо полилось ещё больше воды.

Лэнс попытался отползти, но сильные руки удержали его на месте. Его заставили открыть рот и налили туда воды, и Лэнс кашлял и плевался, избавляясь от грязи, успевшей затечь в горло.

— Есть ещё? — спросил кто-то. Ханк. Он придерживал Лэнса. — Можем мы его перенести?

— Что насчёт его ноги?

— С ним всё будет в порядке?

— Лэнс, ты можешь идти? — спросил голос спереди.

Широ. Его голос звучал так мягко, что был почти неузнаваем.

Лэнс вскрикнул от раскалённой боли, прошившей позвоночник вверх от левой ноги, когда он попробовал двинуться. Он вцепился в обхватывавшую его руку Ханка. Кит? Где Кит? Он был здесь, Лэнс мог чувствовать его, и он был испуган. Почему он был испуган?

— Мы можем использовать его броню как лубок. Пидж, есть что-нибудь, что может заменить верёвку? Ханк, держи его крепко, нужно сначала выправить его ногу.

Лэнс закричал снова, когда Широ надавил ему на ногу, и стал пинаться здоровой ногой. Нет, нет, это было слишком больно! Ему нужно было найти Кита. Он нуждался в Ките, чтобы быть в порядке.

— Кит, ты можешь?.. Проехали. Аллура, можешь придержать его ногу?

Лэнс почувствовал руки на своей здоровой ноге, удерживающие её. Кит? Почему он не здесь, рядом с Лэнсом?

— Лэнс, ты должен дышать, — сказал Широ. — Пидж, поможешь мне привязать лубок?

— Вы слышали? — спросил Ханк дрожащим голосом. — По-моему, они возвращаются.

— Двигаемся на счёт три. Готовы? 

В тумане мучительной боли Лэнса подняли в воздух. Он слышал крики и голос Широ, но едва мог дышать и практически ничего не видел из-за жгущей его боли. Лэнс уловил проблеск красного на броне Кита, почувствовал, как рука Кита сжимает его руку, и тут всё растаяло во тьме.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лэнс уже без понятия, что вообще происходит.

Лэнс выпал из криокапсулы, дрожа от пронизывающего тело остаточного холода. Чьи-то руки подхватили его, не позволив растянуться на полу. Он попытался почувствовать знакомые эмоции Кита поблизости, но не ощутил ничего.

— Где?.. — произнёс Лэнс непослушным языком.

Веки отказывались подниматься.

— Он в вашей комнате, — о, это была Аллура. Она усадила его вниз на ступени. — Я только хочу проверить твои жизненные показатели, а потом отведу тебя туда.

Почему Кит не ждал его здесь? Лэнс медленно моргал, медпалуба плыла перед глазами. Лампы светили слабее обычного, но его глазам всё равно потребовалась пара минут, чтобы привыкнуть. Аллура несколько секунд подержала возле его лба устройство, напоминающее пульт от телевизора, и стала всматриваться в экран. Лэнс же тем временем огляделся. В помещении больше никого не было, даже Ханка или Корана. Ему казалось, что хотя бы кто-то из них должен был бы дожидаться его пробуждения.

— Твои показатели стабильны. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Усталым, — пробормотал он, роняя голову на грудь.

Мысли его были размытыми и бессвязными, а тело тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Лэнс хотел быть рядом с Китом, он нуждался в Ките, как нуждался в воздухе, чтобы дышать. Лэнс не мог взять себя в руки, его даже потряхивало — так отчаянно ему было нужно прикосновение Кита.

— Мы ожидали, что ты выйдешь отсюда ещё несколько дней назад. Сейчас в замке только Кит, а остальные улетели на миссию, но завтра они уже должны вернуться.

Лэнс уткнулся лбом в плечо Аллуры.

— К Киту, пожалуйста?.. 

Он пытался оставаться в сознании, и малая часть его хотела узнать, что произошло, почему ему потребовалось так много времени на лечение. Оставшаяся же его часть желала заставить двигаться его дрожащие, усталые конечности, чтобы добраться до Кита. Бежать, идти, да хоть ползти — что угодно. Но реальность вокруг размылась и исчезла без его на то согласия.

 

Лэнс проснулся, дыша Китом. Они сидели на полу, и Лэнс обнаружил себя свернувшимся у Кита на коленях. Лицом он утыкался в прядки волос у шеи Кита. Пропотевшая футболка неприятно липла к телу. Фу, он, должно быть, абсолютно отвратителен. Криокапсулу совсем нельзя счесть заменой душа. Кит легонько покачивал Лэнса, его настроение колебалось между беспокойством и чем-то тёплым, что Лэнс не мог с точностью определить.

— Лэнс?

Голос у Кита был низким и хриплым — таким, будто Кит только что проснулся. Сколько сейчас времени?

Лэнс сглотнул и ощутил, что в горле пересохло так сильно, что было даже больно. Он потянулся за пакетом воды, лежащим на полу поблизости, но его руки слишком дрожали от того, как мышцы противились движению. Кит поднёс соломинку к его губам, и Лэнс с жадностью начал пить.

— Чт’ произошло? — спросил он, опустошив пакет.

Отголосок гнева проскользнул по поверхности сознания Кита, и он обхватил Лэнса покрепче.

— Что ты помнишь?

Лэнс нахмурился. Что он помнил? В замке отключилась энергия… и на нём не было штанов. А затем… была грязь? Или это был сон? Он всё ещё ни разу не видел дождя с тех пор, как покинул Землю. Грязь же не может появиться без дождя, правильно? Нет, было что-то ещё. Щупальца?

— Грязь? 

Кит фыркнул.

— Только грязь?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Лэнс, прижимая дрожащие пальцы к вискам так, как будто это могло помочь. Он чувствовал себя слабым и лишённым костей. — Я не помню.

— Ты… ничего не помнишь?

Что-то похожее на страх промелькнуло в Ките, заставив Лэнса нервничать ещё сильнее. Лэнс проморгался, пока в глазах не прояснилось достаточно, чтобы он смог разглядеть беспокойство во взгляде Кита. 

— Ещё была осьминожья тварь, которая утащила меня в болото. Кажется, я сломал ногу или что-то типа того. Не бойся, маллет, я всё ещё тебя помню.

— Уже почти время завтрака… наверное, тебе стоит принять душ. 

Кит с лёгкостью поднял Лэнса на ноги — и вау, как давно он способен на такое?

— Но… что случилось? Как долго я пробыл в отключке? Аллура сказала, что мне потребовалось много времени на выздоровление, но от чего? 

Кит отвёл Лэнса в ванную комнату, что было проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что, по-видимому, ноги Лэнса превратились в некое подобие студня. Он пытался цепляться за стену, чтобы удержаться, но руки были настолько же бесполезны.

— Коран сказал, здесь должна быть какая-то кнопка, которая выдвигает скамейку, — сказал Кит, усаживая Лэнса на крышку унитаза. — Мышечная слабость — временное явление, это должно скоро пройти.

— Сколько дней прошло?

Лэнсу не нравилось, как спокойно Кит воспринимает то, что Лэнс на данный момент фактически беспомощен, как младенец. Вот сейчас он уже сполз на несколько дюймов вниз на своём месте, потому что даже не способен был нормально сидеть.

— С какого момента? — отстранённо спросил Кит, шаря руками возле душа.

— С того, когда я был в сознании! — Лэнс сполз ещё, так, что в результате упёрся подбородком себе в грудь. 

Кит вздохнул, затем подошёл и вернул Лэнса в сидячее положение. С каких это пор Кит стал таким беспокойным? Лэнс скорее предпочёл бы горячие выплески злости этому ужасному колющему чувству, лишь усиливающему его тревогу.

— Кит, просто скажи мне, что происходит. Ты меня пугаешь. 

Кит нервно провёл рукой по загривку, и метка на боку Лэнса отозвалась лёгким теплом. 

— С тех пор как мы приземлились на Калдур Арентис, прошло девять дней. Два с момента, как ты вышел из криокапсулы.

Лэнс моргнул. Девять дней? И он вышел из криокапсулы два дня назад? Почему он ничего не помнит?

— Тогда… что я делал последние два дня? — спросил он. 

Кит пожал плечами и, подхватив Лэнса под мышки, затащил его в ванну.

— Просто спал. Мы не можем поговорить об этом позже?

Лэнс вывернулся из рук Кита. Его собственные руки уже начинали меньше походить на вялые макаронины.

— Почему ты не можешь просто сказать мне сейчас?

— Арентианцы оказались союзниками галра. Так что, пока мы думали, что они помогают тебя лечить, они на самом деле медленно травили тебя, — голос Кита звучал до странного отстранённо, но Лэнс мог чувствовать кипящую ярость под этим мнимым спокойствием.

— Они… травили меня?

Квизнак, да кто вообще станет травить уже раненого? Вероятно, Заркон. Сендак уже однажды пытался убить Лэнса той бомбой. Почему все вокруг пытаются его убить? Хотя да, идёт война, так что в этом есть смысл. 

Кит сцепил руки перед собой, и Лэнс неловко наклонился вперёд, чтобы осмотреть его исцарапанные и покрытые синяками пальцы. Ногти у Кита были ободраны и изломаны так сильно, что один из них начал кровоточить, когда Лэнс до него дотронулся. Каким квизнаком Кит занимался? Пытался процарапать наждачку? Колотил по каменным стенам? Или они завели особенно злобную кошку?

— Ты попросил у Корана что-нибудь, чтобы залечить это? 

Кит отстранился со вспышкой вины.

— Нет. Всё в порядке. Я буду в комнате, если вдруг понадоблюсь. 

Он поспешно вышел из ванной комнаты, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Ладно, это выглядело довольно странно. Лэнс приподнялся достаточно, чтобы суметь включить воду. Ванна — это лучше, чем ничего, альтернатива в виде сидения на полу в душе выглядела не слишком весело. 

К тому времени как Лэнс закончил, его ноги действовали уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы он смог нормально встать и выбраться из ванной без всякого ползания. Кит терпеливо сидел на кровати, скрестив руки и глядя на дверь, всё время пока Лэнс одевался. Настроение его было нечитаемым. Они шли к обеденному залу в молчании, и Лэнс держал Кита за запястье, чтобы не тревожить его израненную кисть.

Поскольку Лэнс выпал из строя больше чем на неделю, он ожидал, что остальные будут рады увидеть, что с ним всё в порядке. Ничего особенного, просто, возможно, обнимашки и «мы рады, что ты не умер». 

Он не ожидал того, что Пидж в буквальном смысле собьёт его с ног, или того, что Ханк и Коран оба ударятся в слёзы, кинувшись обнимать его полсекунды спустя после того, как он войдёт в дверь. Аллура ненамного от них отстала, и даже Широ присоединился, потрепав Лэнса по волосам. Все они говорили одновременно, хотя Ханк по большей части просто всхлипывал. Лэнс обожал свою космическую семью.

Едва Широ приблизился, Кит выдернул свою руку из руки Лэнса и уселся на самый дальний стул от того, с которого Широ только что встал. Что это такое? Бывало, что Кит злился на них на всех, но никогда на Широ. Странно. Но этому придётся подождать до конца обнимашек.

 

— Угадай, что? — спросила Пидж, пристроившая свои ноги Лэнсу на колени, пока он запихивал в рот съедобную слизь. — Мы видели космических щенков!

— Да, точно, они были такие милые. Пидж хотела взять одного, но Аллура не разрешила, — сказал Ханк, сидевший по другую сторону Лэнса.

— Я тоже хочу увидеть космических щенков, — пробурчал Лэнс.

Разве не об этом он недавно размышлял? Он знал, что и в космосе должны существовать собаки. Здесь есть гигантские робокоты, так что неудивительно, что и собаки есть тоже.

— Кит тоже их не видел, так что мы просто обязаны вернуться, — сказала Пидж, покачиваясь на стуле и барабаня пальцами по крышке своего ноутбука. 

Кит сидел за столом напротив Лэнса и с отсутствующим видом постукивал пальцами по поверхности. Они с Широ держались на значительном расстоянии друг от друга всё время пока Аллура, Широ и Коран не ушли в зал управления, где у них были какие-то важные дела. Широ щеголял впечатляющим фингалом, и Лэнс умирал от желания узнать, как он его получил. Широ отмахнулся от него, когда он спросил, и, основываясь на силе вины и злости, исходивших от Кита, Лэнсу придётся подождать, пока Кит тоже не покинет комнату, прежде чем он сможет что-либо узнать.

Лэнс вытянул ногу и зацепил лодыжкой лодыжку Кита:

— А тебе разве не хочется увидеть космических щенков? 

Кит убрал ноги из зоны досягаемости Лэнса.

— Я иду на тренировочную палубу, — сказал он, отказываясь смотреть на Лэнса, и поднялся. 

Как только дверь за Китом закрылась, Лэнс отбросил ложку и отодвинул еду в сторону. Наконец-то!

— Так, ладно, что тут было, пока я валялся в отключке? Кит ведёт себя ужасно странно.

— Кит сошёл с ума, вот что, — сказала Пидж.

Ханк согласно кивнул. 

В общем, если вкратце, то история была такова: пока Лэнс лежал без сознания на Калдур Арентис, местные кололи ему яд. Не слишком хорошее дело. И яд оказался настолько коварным, что он привёл Лэнса на грань смерти без видимых проявлений своего действия — прямо как с Белоснежкой, только без яблока. К счастью, Кит продолжал настаивать, что с Лэнсом что-то не так, поэтому команда успела вмешаться прежде чем Лэнс бы и вправду умер. Коран починил замок ровно к тому моменту, как за ними явился галра-флот. Так что Коран прилетел к городу, подобрал команду, и они поместили Лэнса в криокапсулу на лечение. Довольно эпично. Лэнс несколько сожалел, что пропустил всё это.

— Это было странно, чувак, — сказал Ханк. — То есть, Кит всегда параноил — как, например, с арузианцами: помнишь, он хотел драться с тем маленьким воином? Но в этот раз он реально меня напугал. Не стану врать, я опасался, что он собирается поубивать всех жителей планеты, типа как Энакин Скайуокер поступил с народом песков.

— Точняк. Видел бы ты ангар Красной, — Пидж понизила голос. — Она пыталась процарапать себе путь сквозь замковые стены.

— Она сейчас в одном ангаре с Синей до тех пор, пока у нас не появится возможность сделать ремонт, — пояснил Ханк. — На случай, если тебе интересно.

Лэнс всё ещё не мог поверить, что Кит психовал настолько сильно. То есть, да, Кит вспыльчивый и часто склонен реагировать на всё слишком остро. Но последний раз Красная творила нечто подобное, когда Кит проходил испытание у Клинков. (И Кит всё ещё злился, если поднимали эту тему. Но открытие того, что ты отчасти инопланетянин, требует некоторого времени, чтобы привыкнуть, поэтому Лэнс не мог винить его за это.) Но почему Кит настолько расстроился из-за Лэнса, что его лев попытался сломать замок? Это казалось безумием. Должно было быть что-то ещё, ведь не может быть, что Кит настолько нервничал из-за самого Лэнса. Вот если бы Широ был отравлен и умирал, то Лэнс бы не удивился такой сильной реакции. Широ был для Кита как старший брат. А Лэнс был всего лишь одним из сокомандников.

— Ладно, а что происходит между Китом и Широ? Они ведь всегда были не разлей вода.

Ханк покосился на Пидж.

— Ну, Кит действительно… сильно… беспокоился за тебя.

— Мы упоминали, что он двинулся к хренам? — спросила Пидж, показательно проигнорировав реакцию Лэнса на её выбор слов.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он ударил Широ? Поэтому у Широ фингал, а руки Кита выглядят так, как будто он подрался с блендером?

— Ужасный образ, — Ханк поморщился. — Аллура считает, что это всё из-за вашей связи и того, что ты был в криокапсуле так долго.

Пидж сплела руки.

— Оно точно связано. Потому что мы застукали Кита за тем, как он пытался выцарапать тебя из капсулы, — сказала она. 

У Лэнса челюсть отпала чуть ли не до пола.

— Он пытался что? Зачем?

Пидж кивнула.

— Широ подошёл к нему первым и получил фингал за свои старания. Нам пришлось сковать Кита тренировочными наручниками и запереть в вашей комнате.

— Но я вышел из капсулы уже пару дней как. Почему я помню только сегодняшний?

— Кит запер дверь, как только Аллура передала ему тебя, и больше никого не впускал. Мы мониторили комнату, но, основываясь на ваших биоритмах, всё выглядело так, как будто вы проспали двое суток напролёт, — Пидж наклонилась вперёд, губы её растягивала широкая смешка. — Всё ещё думаешь, что он тебя не любит?

Лэнс фыркнул. Ага, конечно! Кит вёл себя так только из-за связи.

— О, заткнись. Пойду найду его, — он скинул ноги Пидж со своих коленей и поднялся.

— Погоди, Лэнс, ты правда что ли думаешь, что Кит не…

Лэнс выскочил за дверь до того, как Ханк успел закончить, и направился в сторону тренировочной палубы. Нетушки. Он всё ещё не готов к этому разговору. Кит его не любит, и он не станет обманывать себя ложной надеждой.

 

Временами Лэнс ненавидел признавать это, но от наблюдения за тем, как Кит сражается, захватывало дух. Кит бился с ботом, стремительно перемещаясь по тренировочной палубе. Меч его так и сверкал. Каждое движение было точным, яростным, сильным. Не говоря уже о том, что вдобавок Кит был полуобнажён и лоснился от пота, что нельзя было счесть нежелательным зрелищем. Лэнсу стоило почаще заглядывать на тренировки Кита. 

Кит оглянулся на Лэнса.

— Завершить тренировку. 

Бот застыл, прежде чем провалиться сквозь пол. Кит зачесал свои влажные волосы назад и подхватил пакет с водой, оставленный возле стены.

— Тебе стоило бы сейчас отдыхать, — он тяжело дышал.

Лэнс подошёл поближе, Кит же сел на пол и натянул на себя футболку. Как жаль. Впрочем, возможно, то, что Кит теперь был полностью одет, было и к лучшему — для поддержания душевного здоровья Лэнса.

Лэнс качнул головой и положил руку Киту на плечо. Типа как ничего особенного.

— Я в порядке, но что насчёт тебя самого?

— В полном, с чего бы мне не быть? — Кит вернул пакет с водой обратно на пол. 

Это только воображение Лэнса, или Кит и правда подался ближе к нему?

— Я совсем другое слышал.

Кит, тряхнув головой, поднялся на ноги, напряжённо и скованно, и развернулся к дверям. О, ну уж нет!

— Эй! — Лэнс схватил Кита за футболку. — Я задал тебе вопрос. Пидж и Ханк сказали, что ты поехал крышей, и что ты подрался с Широ. Да что с тобой происходит? 

Кит сжал руки в кулаки, отказываясь оборачиваться. Лэнс подхватил его руку и шагнул вперёд, становясь напротив Кита и вновь осматривая синяки и ссадины на его костяшках. Теперь он мог чувствовать затоплявшую Кита вину в полную силу.

— Ты и правда ударил Широ? — спросил Лэнс.

— Не так сильно, как я бил стену, — Кит отказался встречаться с Лэнсом глазами и осторожно высвободил свою руку.

— Чувак, зачем?

Хмурое выражение на лице Кита слегка смягчилось.

— Ты просто… напугал меня, ладно? 

Его эмоции сменяли одна другую так быстро, что у Лэнса голова разболелась от попыток разобрать их все.

— Да быть того не может, ты же у нас ничего не боишься, — Лэнс шутливо толкнул его плечом.

— Я думал, что ты умер. Я не мог чувствовать… — Кит отвернулся с проблеском паники. — Да, я волновался. Мы команда… Мы не можем собрать Вольтрона без тебя. 

Ну конечно, Вольтрон. Было бы глупо со стороны Лэнса подумать, что Кит переживал о нём больше, чем об их общей миссии. Ведь именно за этим они здесь: чтобы победить Заркона и спасти вселенную. А не для того, чтобы влюбиться в импульсивного, придурочного… 

Кит страдальчески вздохнул.

— Что это означает?

— О чём ты? — Лэнс слегка запаниковал. 

Он что, произнёс это вслух? Он был вполне уверен, что нет.

— Это… забей, — Кит нахмурился.

Лэнс испытал внезапное желание притянуть Кита к себе и целовать, пока тот не прекратит выглядеть таким напряжённым.

Погодите, с чего вдруг так резко? 

Кит странно на него посмотрел и шагнул к Лэнсу вплотную. Сердце Лэнса пустилось вскачь, когда руки Кита застыли рядом с его талией. Как будто бы Кит ждал разрешения, но на что? Лэнсу хотелось свести к нулю разделяющее их пространство, он желал этого так страстно, как никогда ещё ничего не желал, его эмоции пришли в неистовство, сменяясь то жаром, то холодом, и… Пожалуйста, пусть это всё окажется по-настоящему.

— Лэнс… 

В замке взвыла сирена, и они отскочили друг от друга. Зал внезапно оказался слишком большим и ярко освещённым.

— Паладины, немедленно займите позиции во львах! — прокричала по связи Аллура. 

Они бросились действовать: надевать свои доспехи, и затем бегом по длинным коридорам к ангару Синей. Прежде чем они разделились, Лэнс схватил Кита за руку и сжал.

— Береги себя, — сказал он и прижался губами к щеке Кита прежде, чем растерял смелость. 

И не оглядываясь побежал к Синей, надеясь, что радостное парящее чувство у него внутри принадлежит не ему одному.

 

Лэнс медленно обернулся вокруг себя, и Ханк поаплодировал ему, как настоящий бро. Паладинские доспехи, конечно, были невероятно классными и отлично подчёркивали плечи Лэнса, но не станут же они надевать эту громоздкую броню на бал. Потому что Вольтрон опять всех спас, и теперь народ толке с планеты Пизика устраивает бал в их честь. На самом деле бал был даже лучше парада, потому что подразумевал танцы, а какая же победа без танцев? Скучная, вот какая.

Лэнс всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую слабость после своего долгого пребывания в криокапсуле, но они с Китом летали в паре лучше, чем когда-либо. Они словно могли читать мысли друг друга, когда атаковали флот, напавший на планету. Возможно, губы Лэнса могли творить чудеса. Он, конечно, не скажет такое вслух, потому что поцелуй в щёку нельзя назвать магическим заклинанием. Но, возможно, это было правдой. Кит же снова стал весь из себя такой отстранённый, как будто у него были более важные темы для размышления, чем поцелуй Лэнса.

Аллура подготовила для них одежду для торжественных случаев, когда не годилось надевать доспехи. Костюмы были сделаны из алтеанской версии шёлка, и Кит отказывался надевать свой до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что в костюме всё ещё можно носить при себе баярд, повесив его на тонкий ремень. Лэнс, естественно, смотрелся просто потрясающе в синем. И Кит в своём выглядел… тоже хорошо. Действительно хорошо. Лэнс очень старался не думать о том, что последний раз они надевали эти костюмы для празднования на Гелиоте — а мы все знаем, что там случилось. С той лишь разницей, что если Лэнса снова будут целовать, он не падёт духом. Кит ничего не сказал о том, что произошло в ангаре. Это был всего лишь поцелуй в щёку, вполне дружеский. Бывает же, что друзья так делают, правда?

Конечно же, Кит отказывался переодеваться до самого последнего момента, поэтому он валялся на животе поперёк кровати в своих дурацких узких чёрных штанах и без футболки. Просто копался в своём планшете и полностью игнорировал то, как Лэнс был сейчас хорош. Так не могло продолжаться.

— Кит, скажи мне, что я хорошо выгляжу.

— Умм-хуммм, — отозвался Кит, даже не подняв глаза. 

Вот зараза.

— Ханк, скажи Киту, чтобы он похвалил меня! — надулся Лэнс, укладываясь поперёк спины Кита так изящно, как только мог.

— Я не собираюсь встревать в это, — ответил Ханк, поправлявший пред зеркалом свою повязку на волосах.

— Ты выглядишь хорошо, — проворчал Кит, когда Лэнс потыкал пальцем в то, что было на экране его планшета.

— Спасибо, — в тон ему ответил Лэнс. — Ты собираешься одеваться? Я не могу опоздать на свой великолепный выход.

— А я-то тут при чём? — пробормотал Кит, отталкивая руку Лэнса.

— Ну как же, ты ведь мой знойный спутник!

Возможно, Лэнсу не стоило произносить это вслух, если ориентироваться на то, как Кит весь напрягся и смутился. Но в целом это ведь было правдой. Ханк сделал вид, что вообще не услышал слов Лэнса, что было просто здорово с его стороны.

— Ладно, я хочу пойти убедиться в том, что Пидж и правда собирается, а не спряталась в лаборатории снова, — сказал Ханк, закатив глаза на Лэнса, и вышел. 

Как грубо.

— Кит, ну ты собираешься одеваться? — проныл Лэнс, тыкая его пальцем в бок. — Я теперь знаю твоё слабое место.

— А ты собираешься слезать с меня?

— Лишь бы поворчать, — Лэнс скатился с него и ещё раз осмотрел себя в зеркале. — Тебе лучше не быть таким сварливым, когда мы станем танцевать.

— Я не танцую, — буркнул Кит, натягивая свою футболку. 

Не то чтобы Лэнс подглядывал за ним… но, конечно же, он подглядывал. И погодите секундочку, Кит что, только что сказал, что не станет танцевать? Это неприемлемо.

— Это же бал. Что ты собираешься делать весь вечер? Скучать, подпирая стену? 

Кит пригладил волосы руками с таким видом, как будто это могло помочь. Не могло. Не сказать, что его причёска перестала выглядеть хорошо для того, кто только что слез со своего мотоцикла — потому что она не перестала, и… Так, ладно, Лэнсу стоило подумать о чём-нибудь ещё, пока его не унесло слишком далеко.

— Готов? — спросил Кит, протягивая Лэнсу руку почти нерешительно.

Волнение только что не скатывалось с кончиков его пальцев.

— Рождён готовым, — Лэнс ударил по ладони Кита так, как будто тот предложил ему дать пять, и усмехнулся в ответ на его сердитый взгляд.

Лэнс собирался затащить Кита танцевать, даже если это окажется последним, что он сделает в своей жизни.

 

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — прошипел Кит, оттаскивая Лэнса от девушки, которую тот как раз вёл танцевать.

Лэнс послал ей взгляд, который, как он надеялся, она поймёт как извиняющийся, прежде чем обернуться к Киту. 

— Танцую! Это бал, чем мне ещё здесь заниматься? — он всплеснул руками в полной готовности устроить сцену.

Если Кит собирается вести себя абсолютно невозможно, то и Лэнс тоже станет!

— Мы пытаемся выиграть войну. Ты должен заключать союзы.

— Алё, именно этим я и занимался. Ты ведь в курсе, что разговаривать и одновременно двигаться вполне возможно? 

В чём китова чёртова проблема? Эта девушка сама пригласила Лэнса танцевать, а не наоборот. И он не собирался ей отказывать. Это было бы грубо. И это всего лишь один танец. Лэнс уже приглашал Кита танцевать, и тот сказал, что ни за что на свете, и это задело гораздо чувствительнее, чем Лэнс ожидал. Ну и ладно, какая разница. Но теперь Лэнс должен быть свободен танцевать с кем захочет, раз Кит отказался. А Лэнс любит танцевать! 

И что это было за странное чувство на дне желудка? Оно точно не принадлежало самому Лэнсу, потому что он по большей части был просто раздражён. И да, он был весьма близко знаком с тем, как это ощущается. 

— Мне это не нравится, — заявил Кит. 

В его голосе прорезались рычащие нотки, и если бы Лэнс не был так рассержен, он мог бы найти этот тон куда более приводящим в смятение, чем хотел бы признать.

— К счастью, я не спрашивал твоего мнения.

Лэнс успел сделать два шага в сторону танцующих, прежде чем Кит схватил его за руку и притянул назад.

— Прекрати так делать! — Лэнс попытался вырвать руку из хватки Кита.

— Нет, ты не будешь с ней танцевать, — глаза у Кита были темнее, чем обычно, почти оттенка грозового неба.

— Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать. Это не какая-то диктаторская связь, ясно? И нет никаких правил, запрещающих танцы, и ты сам же не…

Лэнс осёкся, наконец осознав, что именно Кит чувствовал. Но… это не могло быть правдой. Не может такого быть, чтобы Кит действительно его ревновал.

— Что? — огрызнулся Кит.

— Ты что, ревнуешь? — спросил Лэнс. 

Кит приоткрыл рот, лицо его порозовело, и Лэнс не смог остановить растянувшую губы усмешку. Кит его ревновал! Натурально ревновал из-за того, что Лэнс собирался танцевать с горячей незнакомкой.

— Ты взревновал из-за того, что она хочет танцевать со мной, — Лэнс качнул бёдрами из стороны в сторону для выразительности. — Потому что я, безусловно, самый привлекательный.

— Самый раздражающий, — то, как Кит покраснел, наносило серьёзный урон убедительности его сердитого тона.

— Ставлю на то, что она и с тобой потом станцует. Я замолвлю за тебя словечко.

— Я не ревную, — Кит отпустил Лэнса. Его злость превратилась во что-то более тёмное, что стёрло улыбку с лица Лэнса. — Делай что хочешь, мне плевать.

— Лэнс, можешь сделать мне одолжение и потанцевать с сыном посла? — спросила незаметно подошедшая к ним Аллура. Она оглянулась по сторонам и понизила голос. — Он постоянно перебивает меня, и я в пяти тиках от того, чтобы выкинуть его в окно.

— Конечно, — Лэнс пожал плечами. 

Кит развернулся и пошёл прочь, но Лэнс не собирался об этом беспокоиться. Он собирался заключать союзы, прямо как им велела Аллура.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, подхватила Лэнса под руку и повела через зал.

Посол толке была такой же высокой и стройной, как и все её сородичи. Вокруг шеи и на плечах у них рос густой чёрный мех, и было похоже на то, как будто они все носили меховые шарфы. Волосы на головах у них тоже были, толке скручивали их в узлы и заплетали в косы. Толке были весьма привлекательны даже не смотря на этот странный мех и грубые, семипалые руки. Во вселенной существовало много привлекательных рас.

— Вы знакомы с Синим Паладином? — спросила Аллура, выдвигая Лэнса перед собой.

Посол глянула на него оценивающе. Лэнс низко поклонился, следуя примеру Аллуры. Молодой и ещё более высокий мужчина рядом с послом наклонился вперёд, положил мозолистую ладонь Лэнсу на щёку и зубасто улыбнулся.

— Ещё не имел удовольствия, — промурлыкал он.

Обычно Лэнс счёл бы его тон пугающим, но это было обычное звучание голоса для толке, так что Лэнс ничего не имел против. Даже несмотря на то, что ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Это мой сын, Ята, — с гордостью представила посол.

Было заметно, что Аллура старается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица и скрыть своё раздражение. Приятно было видеть его направленным на кого-то ещё вместо самого Лэнса. Даже если Лэнс своё, в основном, и заслуживал. 

Ята убрал руку от лица Лэнса и улыбнулся. Окрас у него был в мать, но волосы светлые, убранные в причёску, напоминавшую корону.

— Меня зовут Лэнс, — представился Лэнс, осторожно протягивая руку, чтобы в свою очередь коснуться щеки Яты, что являлось эквивалентом рукопожатия у толке.

Аллура подбадривающе улыбнулась ему.

— Возможно, вы с Ятой хотели бы потанцевать? — предложила она, подталкивая Лэнса вперёд.

— Я был бы очень признателен, — сказал Ята, с улыбкой увлекая Лэнса за собой.

Да, Ята много говорил, и Лэнс мог понять, как это раздражало Аллуру. Но он также был и действительно хорошим танцором. Он вёл Лэнса в танце и помогал правильно исполнить некоторые из особенно сложных движений. Лэнс закружился в быстром ритме музыки и рассмеялся, когда Ята поймал его прежде, чем он упал бы на других танцоров. 

Каждый раз, когда Ята притягивал его к себе или ловил за руку, когда Лэнс кружился, Лэнс не мог не испытывать лёгкого укола разочарования. Ята не был Китом. Это не значило, что Лэнсу не было весело, потому что ему было весело — больше, чем когда-либо за последнее время. Но часть его по-прежнему хотела, чтобы он танцевал с Китом. 

Когда на них с Ятой налетели несколько принцесс, Лэнс быстро включил их в танец. Самая младшая из них, Цика, немедленно вцепилась в него, обхватив своими тоненькими ручками за шею, когда он поднял её вверх. Даже после того как остальные девушки отправились танцевать с другими гостями, Цика осталась с ним, когда Лэнс продолжил танцевать с Ятой. Лэнс предположил, что, будь она землянкой, ей было бы около года. Она была практически невесомой, так что он не возражал прокатить её на себе. Она захихикала, когда Ята опрокинул их в поддержке так, что они в результате упали.

— Мои глубочайшие извинения, — произнёс Ята, помогая Лэнсу подняться на ноги. — И большое спасибо за танец.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Лэнс. — Спасибо, что научил нескольким классным движениям. 

Он попытался ссадить Цику на пол, но хватка у малышки была что надо. Цика возмущённо вскрикнула. 

Ята легко коснулся рукой щеки Лэнса, прежде чем вновь присоединиться к своей матери. Аллура танцевала с Широ в стороне от толпы, Ханк стоял возле банкетного стола, оживлённо жестикулируя в разговоре с Кораном. Кита нигде не было видно. Возможно, он всё ещё дулся.

— Так, ладно, мне нужен перерыв в танцах. Ну-ка, слезай, — сказал Лэнс, попытавшись отцепить крошечные пальчики Цики от своей шеи. 

Она смеялась, ничуть не ослабляя хватки, пока Лэнс не сдался и не понёс её к столу, возле которого сидела Пидж с ноутбуком на коленях.

— Почему ты не танцуешь? — спросил Лэнс, падая на стул рядом с Пидж.

Цика встала на его коленях и начала похлопывать его по носу.

— Это не в моём вкусе, — отозвалась Пидж, даже не подняв глаза.

— Ты многое упускаешь.

Лэнс фыркнул в ладошку Цики, и та, взвизгнув, рассмеялась. Пидж дёрнулась так сильно, что её колени даже ударили снизу в крышку стола.

— Чувак, ты что, украл очередного ребёнка? — спросила она, настороженно оглядывая Цику.

— Маленькие дети любят меня, ничего не могу поделать, — Лэнс фыркнул в другую руку Цики, она рассмеялась также громко и хлопнула его по щекам. — К тому же, я никогда не воровал детей, так что иди на фиг.

— Это еще предстоит выяснить, — сказала Пидж. Она осторожно протянула руку и позволила Цике обхватить её за большой палец. — Но, думаю, она довольно милая.

Цика восторженно залопотала и притянула руку Пидж ближе к себе, чтобы обслюнявить её ладонь. Лэнс крепко держал девочку, плечи его тряслись от сдерживаемого смеха, такое отвращение проступило у Пидж на лице.

— И где-то тут я теряю интерес, — Пидж высвободила свой палец из рук Цики и вернулась к своему компьютеру, предварительно вытерев ладонь о скатерть.

— Знаю, она зануда, — сочувственно сказал Лэнс Цике перед тем, как опять фыркнуть ей в ладонь.

— Это ещё что? — спросил Кит, останавливаясь рядом с Лэнсом. 

Он схватился за спинку стула так, как будто собирался использовать его в качестве оружия. Злость его колебалась на границе очередного срыва. У него что, аллергия на отдых или типа того? Как он мог выдерживать это постоянное раздражение?

— Цика, можешь сказать «привет»? — Лэнс помахал её ручкой Киту. 

На пару секунд она нахмурилась, глянув на Кита, а затем стукнула Лэнса по носу. Губы Кита дрогнули так слабо, что Лэнс мог бы подумать, что это лишь игра воображения. Но он был уверен, что нет.

— Синий Паладин, — обратилась к Лэнсу одна из старших принцесс, сидевшая на стуле, спинку которого стискивал Кит. Лэнс был почти уверен, что её звали Зинн. Здесь было вроде бы двадцать семь принцесс, но она была самой высокой и с такими чёрными волосами, что они отдавали в синеву. — У вас много младших в семье?

Цика протянула руки к своей сестре, и Лэнс передал её Зинн.

— Нет, только пара племянниц и племянников.

— Я незнакома с этим определением, — Зинн смотрела с интересом. — Но я вижу, что дети вас очень любят. Вы сами много собираетесь завести?

То, как стул скрипнул в хватке Кита, всполошило Лэнса даже сильнее, чем прозвучавший вопрос.

— Я не знаю, — Лэнс был застигнут врасплох. — Может быть, когда-нибудь.

Раньше он всегда воображал, что в будущем станет жить семьёй в домике за белым забором, с двумя или около того детьми и так далее и тому подобное. Но затем случился Вольтрон, и его будущее стало куда более неопределённым. Но, если бы с будущим всё сложилось, то он хотел бы завести детей, окажись такая возможность. Он быстро задвинул подальше образ маленькой девочки с глазами Кита. Давай не будем бежать впереди паровоза, Лэнс.

— О, я очень извиняюсь, — сказала Зинн, переводя взгляд с Лэнса на Кита. — Я не хотела мешать вам танцевать с вашим шаэса.

— Мы не…

— Всё в порядке, принцесса, — Лэнс поднялся на ноги и накрыл своей рукой руку Кита. — У нас весь остаток вечера впереди.

Лэнс воспользовался удивлением Кита и утащил его за собой к танцующим. Кит крепко вцепился в плечи Лэнса, когда их закружило в толпе.

— Я не… Лэнс! — Кит напрягся, когда Лэнс уронил его в низкой поддержке, а затем притянул обратно к себе.

— Я не слышу тебя, мне слишком весело! — пропел в ответ Лэнс. 

Он вёл Кита в танце, вращая так, как Ята научил его.

Лэнс ожидал, что Кит вырвется от него и забьётся в какой-нибудь угол, чтобы там продолжить дуться, вновь оставив Лэнса одного. Но Кит не стал делать этого. Он остался, повисая на плечах у Лэнса, когда дело доходило до резких поворотов или быстрых движений ногами. Хмурое выражение постепенно исчезало с его лица, пока он наконец не начал смеяться вместе с Лэнсом, когда тот на ходу изобретал новые забавные танцевальные движения, какие только мог вообразить.

Лэнс закружил Кита особенно сильно, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот выйдет из положения. Возвращаясь, Кит упал ему на грудь, опрокинув Лэнса на спину, и они всё смеялись и смеялись, пытаясь распутаться и подняться, пока на них кто-нибудь случайно не наступил. Где же такой Кит скрывался всё это время? Сердце Лэнса было так переполнено, что готово было взорваться от неувядающей улыбки у Кита на губах.

Когда музыка замедлилась, Кит подступил к Лэнсу вплотную, обнимая за талию и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

— Признай, — прошептал Лэнс Киту на ухо, — тебе нравится танцевать.

— Может быть, совсем немного.

Лэнс несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять волнение. Кит поднял голову и улыбнулся Лэнсу чуть смущённо. Взгляд его казался уязвимым. Лэнс мог поклясться, что видел, как звёзды отражались у Кита в глазах. Весь остальной зал поблёк и растаял — ничто больше не имело значения в этот момент. Ещё ни разу в своей жизни Лэнс не хотел поцеловать кого-нибудь так сильно.

— А, вот вы где, — сказал Широ. — Нам нужно возвращаться в замок. 

Кит напрягся и высвободился из рук Лэнса. Шум бального зала оглушил Лэнса, словно до этого он находился под водой, потерявшийся во взгляде Кита. Кит резко кивнул, и Лэнс схватил его за руку, прежде чем он успел убежать. И снова Лэнса окатило этим трепещущим тёплым чувством. Вот только… оно не было его собственным. Кит послал ему ещё одну мягкую улыбку, и они направились следом за Широ. 

Ух ты. Возможно, Пидж была права. Может быть… только может быть… Кит и правда неравнодушен к нему.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Лэнс такой идиот, и это полностью вина Кита. В некотором роде…

— Он не полетит! — крикнул Кит. — Прошло слишком мало времени, он не готов!

— Нет, готов! — возмущённо ответил Лэнс. 

Он загородил собой Широ, чтобы оказаться прямо на линии взгляда Кита, раз уж тот столь упорно говорил так, будто Лэнса не было в помещении. Что ж, Лэнс был здесь, и он мог самостоятельно отвечать за себя. 

И почему это все остальные делали вид, будто принимают Кита всерьёз? Он выглядел абсолютно нелепо в нижней половине своих доспехов, со своей дурацкой укороченной курткой, накинутой на плечи, и без футболки. И Лэнс даже не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что вынудил Кита выйти из комнаты в таком виде. Кит мог бы вернуться и привести себя в порядок. Он же вместо этого гнался за Лэнсом весь путь по коридору, пытаясь Лэнса строить. Эм, нет. Так не пойдёт.

— Кит, — терпеливо сказал Широ, обходя Лэнса, — мы это уже обсуждали.

— Нам нужна Синяя, она единственная способна выдержать холод Склотека, и ты не можешь Синей управлять, — сказала Пидж.

Лэнс шагнул к ней поближе в знак солидарности. Потому что, как обычно, Пидж была права. Но в этот раз права она была в пользу Лэнса, поэтому он полностью её поддерживал.

— Тогда я лечу тоже, — Кит скрестил руки на груди.

Широ глубоко вздохнул.

— Нет, Аллура и Пидж летят вместе с Лэнсом. А мы остаёмся здесь, в замке.

— Тогда Лэнс не летит, — сказал Кит, свирепо глядя на Широ и явно напрашиваясь на продолжение ссоры.

— Нет, лечу!

Пидж взяла Лэнса за руку, и только тогда он понял, что стоит, стиснув кулаки. Эти споры длились уже целую вечность! Да, поначалу такое беспокойство Кита о Лэнсе казалось довольно милым. И ладно, если Лэнс мог оставаться в замке и резаться в игрушки на планшете, пока Пидж и Ханк занимались разведкой на разных планетах, это было даже здорово. Но не теперь, когда Лэнс стал чувствовать себя абсолютно бесполезным для команды. Он предложил было Корану свою помощь в техобслуживании львов, но Кит запретил ему и это тоже, стоило Лэнсу один раз чуть обжечь руку. И тот случай даже не был виной самого Лэнса! Он не валял дурака или типа того, просто рука немного соскользнула! Такое бывает!

— Просто пойдём уже, — сказала Пидж и потянула Лэнса в сторону дверей. 

Кит рванулся было следом, но Широ вытянул руку, преградив ему путь. Лэнс никогда не видел, чтобы Кит смотрел на Широ с такой злостью. Они так и не вернулись к нормальному общению после всей той истории с подбитым глазом. Кит даже больше не тренировался вместе с Широ, предпочитая одиночные тренировки — потому что, конечно же, он не собирался позволять Лэнсу присоединиться к нему. Однако Лэнс также чувствовал и вину, снедавшую Кита, стоило только им с Широ оказаться в одной комнате. И в довершение всего, Кита начали преследовать кошмары, будившие по ночам их обоих. Когда Лэнс спросил про них, Кит отмахнулся даже более резко, чем обычно.

Ещё никогда в жизни Лэнс не чувствовал себя настолько раздражённым. Когда Кит был поблизости, это ощущалось так, будто его чёртова ненормальная злость толкалась в Лэнса и колола его до тех пор, пока Лэнс не оказывался разозлён не меньше. Совсем не круто. Лэнс вовсе не хотел быть кислым занудой, как Кит! Он думал, что после их танца Кит наконец превратится в настоящего мальчика, но, по всей видимости, Кит просто по сути своей был угрюмой задницей.

— Не трогай меня! — прорычал Кит, отталкивая Широ.

— С меня хватит! — воскликнул Лэнс и схватил Кита за руку. — Нам надо поговорить. 

Кит пробормотал что-то, настроение его взвихрилось замешательством, но Лэнсу было уже наплевать. Это всё зашло слишком далеко! Лэнс вытащил Кита в коридор и толкнул к стене.

— В чём дело? Ты уже неделю не пускаешь меня на миссии! Я полностью выздоровел! Коран просканировал меня с ног до головы, как ты и просил, и я в порядке на сто процентов! Я готов к работе. 

Кит тряхнул головой.

— Ты не готов лететь один.

— Так я один и не лечу!

— Нет, — упёрся Кит.

Лэнсу хотелось врезать ему в челюсть. Или это Киту хотелось врезать в челюсть Лэнсу? Их чувства так перепутались.

— Я лечу. Я — часть команды, ясно? И, может быть, я не столь хорош, как ты, во всём на свете, но как минимум я способен пилотировать своего льва!

— Я не это имел в виду, — проговорил Кит уже тише. Он опустил взгляд и шагнул к Лэнсу ближе. — Я знаю, что ты хороший пилот, и дело не в том, способен ты или нет справиться с миссией…

— Нет, именно в этом! Ты не можешь принимать за меня решения, так дела не делаются. Меня уже тошнит от собственной бесполезности! 

Лэнса даже чуть потряхивало от злости, кипевшей в его венах и накачивавшей его адреналином. В этот раз у Кита не выйдет заставить Лэнса отсиживаться в замке. Им была нужна Синяя, и насколько Лэнсу было известно, только он мог ею управлять. Он не собирался позволять Киту попробовать — у того и так уже было всё, и Лэнс не желал становиться вторым в пилотировании собственного льва. Синяя выбрала его, а не Кита.

— Ты не… с чего ты вообще так решил?

— Потому что ты продолжаешь твердить мне, что я не готов — что я не могу делать свою работу! Мы — защитники Вселенной! Мы не можем просто взять и сказать «Ох, извините, ваша планета в опасности, но Кит считает, что Лэнс ещё не готов вам помочь» — как будто это может считаться уважительной причиной. Я в полном порядке! И только ты почему-то конфликтуешь со всеми как полный засранец.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, — Кит попытался вырваться из рук Лэнса. — И я действую разумно.

— Да хоть раз прекрати делать вид, что так и надо! Просто поговори со мной!

— Я не могу снова тебя потерять! — выкрикнул Кит, сверкнув глазами. — Так что ты остаёшься со мной, здесь, в безопасности.

Лэнс распахнул рот от удивления. Он прекрасно знал, что выглядит, скорее всего, как рыба, внезапно выброшенная из воды — то есть, не самым привлекательным образом. Но… что? Кит снова отступил к стене, потирая шею и глядя куда угодно, только не на Лэнса. Он даже зашёл настолько далеко, что склонил голову, пряча глаза, и сунул руки под полы своей короткой куртки, будто закрываясь щитом.

— Если бы между нами не было этой… дурацкой связи, то и наплевать бы. Но, как оказалось, без тебя я не могу нормально существовать, и это пугает меня до усрачки, — Кит говорил быстро, почти глотая слова, и вспышки смущения прорывались сквозь его злость.

Лэнс очень сильно понадеялся, что Кит не ощущает всей этой тёплой волны, затопившей его в ответ на сказанное. Но он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать.

— Мне нужно сделать эту работу. У нас нет других вариантов и, вообще-то, спасение вселенной — наша общая цель. Со мной всё будет хорошо. 

Кит качнул головой, всё ещё прячась за волосами. Лэнс шагнул ближе и крепко обнял Кита, ощущая, как часть его напряжения уходит. Кит чуть помедлил, прежде чем вернуть объятие, крепко стиснув Лэнса поверх брони.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — повторил Лэнс. — Поверь мне. Аллура и Пидж будут рядом, так что правда, разве могу я попасть в неприятности?

— Зная тебя? — Кит выгнул бровь. — Запросто.

— Эй, можно я тебя поцелую? — спросил Лэнс, потому что мозг его, судя по всему, отключился. 

Кит за одну секунду моргнул, наверное, раз тридцать, и снова отстранился, прислоняясь к стене.

— Э-э… з-зачем?

— На удачу? — Лэнс пожал плечами, пытаясь сделать вид, что не дрожит как осиновый лист от волнения.

Какого чёрта он это ляпнул? О чём он думал? Похоже, он не думал вообще!

— На удачу? — слабо повторил Кит. Он снова схватился было за шею, затем принялся сплетать и расплетать руки. — Ну наверное.

Лэнс кивнул, чувства трепыхались, распирая грудь. Это и правда происходило. Они действительно собирались поцеловаться! Снова! Но в этот раз они оба всё запомнят.

— Нам может потребоваться… подойти ближе друг к другу. Так, чтобы мы смогли дотянуться, я думаю.   
Кит изобразил что-то вроде слабого кивка, и Лэнс сократил разделявшее их расстояние, мечтая куда-нибудь спрятать свои дрожащие руки. Так, ладно, всё нормально. Он просто собирался поцеловать Кита… Ничего особенного… 

Но это было до хрена особенное. Он едва мог дышать от того, что Кит был так близко. Не падать в обморок, Лэнс, это худшее, что ты можешь сделать в данной ситуации. Просто дыши и поцелуй Кита. Можно будет хлопнуться в обморок позже, в безопасности комнаты Ханка, чтобы Пидж не смогла смеяться над ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Кит опять скрестил руки на груди, пялясь куда-то в глубь коридора так, будто там происходило что-то безумно интересное.

— И… что теперь? — спросил он напряжённым голосом.

Лэнс мягко заставил Кита расцепить скрещенные руки. Те в результате напряжённо застыли у Кита по бокам. Сам Кит был весь напряжён — как будто готовился убежать. Это была не совсем та реакция, которую Лэнс ожидал получить от человека, которого попросил о поцелуе.

— Нам не обязательно, если ты не хочешь. Я просто…

— Нет, всё… Всё в порядке. Правда в порядке. Я… я хочу… — ответил Кит, засовывая руки в карманы штанов.

Лэнс глубоко вдохнул и наклонился вперёд. Кит отзеркалил его движение, прикрывая глаза. Лэнс мог чувствовать на губах дыхание Кита. Они были сейчас так близко, и Лэнс положил руки Киту на талию, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он чуть склонил голову на бок и…

Дверь зала управления с шипением открылась, и Кит вывернулся и отступил от Лэнса так быстро, что тому пришлось замахать руками, чтобы не упасть.

— Привет, Пидж, — сказал Лэнс, обернувшись к дверям.

Руки его всё ещё были вскинуты вверх, и Лэнс в панике положил ладони себе на макушку — как будто это могло помочь ему выглядеть менее нелепо. Судя по взгляду Пидж, совсем не могло. 

Кит, тем временем, успел убежать почти в конец коридора, где теперь нервно кружил на месте, обхватив себя руками, словно это способно было скрыть то, что он покраснел аж до самой груди. Лэнс немедленно отвернулся, не позволив себе проследить взглядом насколько именно глубоко сбежала краска. Кит вообще собирался надевать футболку? Как теперь Лэнсу жить со всем этим?

— Ты готов лететь? — спросила Пидж, медленно поднимая брови.

— Ага, абсолютно готов, мы ничего не делали. Совсем ничего. На самом деле, я просто пойду — даже не знаю, почему я всё ещё здесь — я полностью готов отправляться. Пока, Кит, — и Лэнс сбежал, даже не оглянувшись на Кита.

— Это становится просто жалким, — сказала Пидж, стоило им только встретиться с Аллурой в ангаре Синей.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — отозвался Лэнс, проскакивая мимо неё в раскрытую пасть Синей.

— О чём вы говорите? — поинтересовалась Аллура, последовав за ним.

Лэнс упал в пилотское кресло и притворился, что проверяет систему управления. Вот спасибо, Пидж. Обязательно было ещё и Аллуру втягивать во всё это?

— О том, какие Лэнс с Китом слепые идиоты, согласные скорее измучить себя, нежели признать свои собственные чувства, — ухмыльнулась Пидж.

— Я заметила, что вы двое довольно скрытны в своих чувствах, — сказала Аллура. — Большинство шаэса склонны более открыто проявлять привязанность друг к другу. Но вы вели себя примерно так же и до церемонии, так что я не думала, что здесь что-то не в порядке.

— Я уверена, что другие шаэса вдобавок были в курсе, что влюблены друг в друга ещё до образования связи, — сказала Пидж, пока Лэнс взлетал. 

Ему пришлось дёрнуть за рычаги управления, чтобы случайно не врезаться в стену замка.

— Ты предательница, Пидж!

— Что это значит? — удивилась Аллура, глянув на них по очереди. — Я считала, что вы с Китом…

— Не важно, у нас всё нормально, — поспешно выпалил Лэнс, потому что на экране связи возникли Коран и Ханк. — Координаты уже загружены ведь, да? Мы типа полностью готовы лететь, так?

— Да. На то, чтобы достичь системы Хайрент у вас должно уйти не больше полуварги. Склотек там самая большая планета, сложно ошибиться.

— Почему у тебя лицо всё красное? — спросил Ханк, подаваясь ближе к экрану.

— Ничего и не красное, — проворчал Лэнс. 

Он практически мог слышать, как Пидж ухмыляется.

Широ тоже появился в поле зрения камеры. Ну отлично, именно этого Лэнсу ещё и не хватало.

— Если ты не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь, Лэнс, мы можем перенести миссию на другой день. Тебе не нужно доказывать что-либо, если на самом деле ты не готов.

— О, он готов, — голос у Пидж был чересчур уж довольным. Она отключила видеосвязь и обернулась к Лэнсу. — Готов сидеть под деревом с Китом и… ц е л о в а т ь с я!

Лэнс едва сумел избежать столкновения с астероидом.

— Нельзя вот так просто говорить подобное!

— Да ладно, Лэнс, мы все видели, как вы двое танцевали на балу. Ты должен уже знать, что Кит по уши в тебя втрескался.

— Да, он весьма очарован тобой, — подтвердила Аллура. Она слегка нахмурилась: — Конечно, ты уже давно в курсе?

— Или же, не знаю, нас случайно магически связало друг с другом, потому что я был влюблён в него, и теперь он вынужден испытывать ко мне ответные чувства.

Раздавшийся рык Синей напоминал презрительное фырканье. Вот грубиянка.

— Но связь нельзя создать насильно, — Аллура коснулась плеча Лэнса. — Только настоящая любовь получает благословение древа Мейлиан, иначе это не было бы такой редкостью. 

У Лэнса закружилась голова. Но этого не могло быть… Тогда бы это значило, что у Кита тоже были к нему чувства, ещё до их приземления на Гелиоте. Может быть, всё произошедшее и не было виной Лэнса. Но это было… невозможно! Киту тогда он явно не нравился. Они постоянно ругались и цапались, обмениваясь оскорблениями. Лэнс не мог сделать ничего без того, чтобы Кит тут же показательно не превзошёл его и не ткнул в это носом. По крайней мере, именно так и было поначалу, когда они только попали в замок. Но потом именно Кит находил Лэнса прячущимся в обсерватории в моменты наибольшей тоски по дому. А ещё бывали утра, когда Кит обнимал его так крепко, пока Лэнс ещё пребывал в полусне. И поздние вечера с обменом секретами — шёпотом, в темноте. Мягкие улыбки и тёплые чувства, которые Кит хранил только для Лэнса.

Святый квизнак. Кит любил его. Как Лэнс мог не замечать так долго? Он был половиной их общего уравнения!

— Дошло наконец? — спросила Пидж, звонко постучав ему по шлему.

— А сколько именно времени займёт эта миссия? — Лэнс едва мог дышать.

— Не очень много, — ответила Аллура.

Лэнс притворился, что не заметил, как они с Пидж дали друг другу пять за его спиной.

 

— Где Кит? — спросил Лэнс, как только увидел Широ и Ханка, ожидавших их в ангаре Синей. 

Миссия прошла просто замечательно, они лишь собрали данные и заключили очередной альянс. Никаких разборок с галра, только действительно сильный холод и местные жители, немного похожие на полярных медведей с острыми клювами и плоскими хвостами, как у бобров.

Аллура уверяла Лэнса, что доспехи способны защищать от холода, однако его задубевшее до почти полной нечувствительности тело было с этим категорически не согласно. Им всем ещё нужно было собраться, чтобы обсудить эту миссию и запланировать следующую, но Лэнсу сейчас хотелось разве что выпить горячего шоколада и поспать. Предпочтительно, в обнимку с Китом. 

С Китом, который, вполне вероятно, испытывает к Лэнсу ответное чувство. С его, Лэнса, второй половинкой. Вау. Просто взрыв мозга.

Ханк указал на Красную, пасть которой открылась, стоило Лэнсу спуститься с трапа.

— Он сидит там с самого твоего отлёта.

— Иди, — мягко сказала Аллура, подталкивая Пидж, чтобы та продолжала движение. — Думаю, в этот раз мы сможем обсудить миссию и без тебя.

Лэнс удерживал себя от желания перейти на бег, направляясь через ангар к Красной. Лишь только он ступил на её трап, как смог почувствовать смесь беспокойства и облегчения, исходивших от Кита, а также лёгкое раздражение самой Красной. Мягкая поддержка, исходившая от Синей, побуждала Лэнса двигаться дальше. Кабина Красной была слабо освещена. Лэнс поморгал, давая глазам пообвыкнуться, и разглядел встрёпанные волосы Кита, торчавшие из-за спинки пилотского кресла.

— Дорогой, я дома, — сказал Лэнс, подходя к креслу. 

Кит свернулся в нём как самый настоящий кот, устроив голову на подлокотнике и глядя на пустые сейчас экраны. На нём была надета куртка Лэнса, и было видно, насколько рукава ему велики. Лэнс постарался удержать себя в руках. Они что, уже носят вещи друг друга? Он не был против этого. Скорее, даже наоборот, очень за.

— Ни единой царапины, — Лэнс обогнул кресло и встал перед ним, а затем ткнул Кита в бок. — Так что можешь перестать изображать из себя хмурый кошачий клубок? Я умираю с голоду. Местные попытались нас накормить своей замороженной рыбой, но это было бесполезно. Она была твёрдая как камень! Я бы все зубы себе переломал, попытавшись сгрызть такое. 

Кит моргнул пару раз, но больше никак не пошевелился. То, что он старательно держал лицо нейтральным, не могло скрыть от Лэнса головокружительную смену беспокойства, раздражения, страха и облегчения у него внутри.

— Не можешь же ты так дуться каждый раз, когда я стану уходить, — Лэнс пихал Кита до тех пор, пока тот наконец не принял сидячее положение. — И меня не так уж долго не было.

— Я не дуюсь, — проворчал Кит, поднимая капюшон лэнсовой куртки и заворачиваясь в неё плотнее. — Я знал, что ты будешь в порядке.

Лэнс плюхнулся к Киту на колени и притянул его в объятия

— Я тоже скучал, детка.

— У тебя руки ледяные! — Кит дёрнулся, едва Лэнс сунул их ему под футболку в поисках тепла.

— Хочешь меня согреть? — Лэнс подмигнул, и лицо Кита залилось краской.

Возможно, это были не самые подходящие слова сейчас, когда руки Лэнса блуждали у Кита под футболкой, несколько обгоняя развитие событий. Надо сметить тему, быстро сменить тему, хоть на что-нибудь…

— Эй, я тебе ещё не рассказывал, потому что ты был жутко ворчливым всю неделю, но Ханк закончил прототипы тех гравидосок, над которыми работал.

— Д-да?

— Возможно, нам стоит погонять на них на пробу. Ради науки. 

Кит чуть расслабился у Лэнса в объятиях, и почти обжигающая волна прошлась вверх по позвоночнику Лэнса. Наверно, он просто отогревался. Возможно, немного быстрее, чем обычно, но кто мог бы Лэнса обвинить, когда Кит был так близко, да ещё и одетый в его куртку? Серьёзно, Лэнс хотел, чтобы Кит носил её теперь постоянно. Он был готов пожертвовать собственным теплом, лишь бы только видеть Кита в этой куртке. Ох, Лэнс любил этого парня.

— Те самые, которые Аллура и Широ нам запретили?..

— Боишься, что я сумею обогнать тебя? — пробормотал Лэнс в волосы Кита. 

Кит низко заворчал.

— Только в твоих мечтах.

— Докажи. Я начал заниматься сёрфингом раньше, чем ходить. 

Кит поднял руки и стянул с Лэнса шлем. Он смотрел на Лэнса так, как будто ждал чего-то, и знакомый трепет разрастался у Лэнса в груди. 

Кит длинно выдохнул, а следующим, что Лэнс осознал, были губы Кита, прижавшиеся к его собственным, и горячий язык, скользнувший к нему в рот. Лэнс промедлил лишь секунду прежде чем стиснуть Кита сильнее, притягивая ещё ближе к себе. Его будто огнём окатило от пяток до кончиков пальцев на руках. Они целовались и целовались, и каждый нерв Лэнса горел. Он продолжал тянуть Кита на себя — хотел его ближе, больше — так что они сместились слишком сильно и в итоге свалились с кресла. Кит коротко вздохнул прямо в поцелуе, но не остановился, и Лэнсу в тот момент было наплевать даже на боль в ушибленном колене.

Слепящий свет залил кабину, и Лэнс в панике приподнялся, прикрывая глаза рукой. Кит лежал на полу, дыша так, как будто только что пробежал марафон. Он провёл пальцами по своим припухшим губам. Лэнс потёр колено, которое теперь, когда он не прижимался к Киту изо всех сил, болело гораздо сильнее. Он осторожно выглянул из-за кресла, но на пороге кабины никого не было. Красная издала низкий рык, в котором без труда можно было расслышать осуждение. Ух ты, Лэнса отчитал за обжимания механический лев. Как будто бы он и без того не чувствовал себя достаточно смущённым.

— На… удачу, — выдохнул Кит. — Потому что раньше… не получилось… Значит, гравидоски? Круто.

— Ага, именно. Эм, слушай… — Лэнс набрал воздуха в грудь. Он мог сказать это. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь попозже… только мы вдвоём?

— Конечно, без проблем. Всё, что ты хочешь, — ответил Кит, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Лэнса.

— Ммм… Например, не знаю, поужинать там или посмотреть фильм или ещё что-нибудь. Типа свидание? — быстро произнёс Лэнс. 

Он мог чувствовать, как осознание накрывает Кита, и горячую плотную волну, которая последовала за этим.

— Не делай так, — Лэнс поморщился.

— Не делать чего? — спросил Кит, вздрогнув и отодвинувшись от Лэнса.

Острое беспокойное чувство усилилось, доводя Лэнса почти до головокружения.

— Этого! Что это вообще за чувство такое?

Эмоции Кита резко сменились на нечто прохладное и подозрительное.

— Ты можешь… ты тоже их чувствуешь? — спросил он.

Лэнс сел.

— Хм, да? Я мог ощущать твои эмоции с… момента возникновения связи, я думаю. 

Кит отодвинулся ещё, пялясь в пол так, будто хотел, чтобы тот разверзся и поглотил его целиком. Он на мгновение вскинул взгляд на Лэнса, а затем скрестил руки на груди, словно отгораживаясь.

— А… Тебе не обязательно притворяться, если у тебя нет ответных чувств. Я притащил тебя под то дерево только чтобы доказать себе, что нет смысла разрушать команду из-за того, что я имел глупость в тебя влюбиться. Но всё, чего я этим добился — это заставил тебя влюбиться в меня в ответ. И это не то… Я никогда не желал ничего подобного, не зависимо от того, что я…

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Лэнс, и слова соскользнули с языка легко и просто. Он потянулся к Киту и накрыл ладонью его загривок — то самое место, где была метка. — Мы такие глупые. Знаешь, мы ведь могли заниматься этим уже давным-давно.

— О ч-чём ты говоришь? Ты просто…

— Просто я такой красавчик и слишком хорош для тебя? Неа, — усмехнулся Лэнс. — Выходит, то дерево поняло всё раньше нас самих. Но, я имею в виду, я подумал… раз уж мы тут успели… А, не так. Может быть, мы попробуем встречаться как положено?

— Но… — пробормотал Кит. — Ты меня… любишь? 

И они снова целовались, и руки Лэнса путались в волосах Кита, а ладони Кита крепко сжимали его за бёдра.

Красная вновь зарычала, заставив их оторваться друг от друга.

— Может… продолжим где-нибудь в другом месте? — предложил Лэнс. 

В голове его плыл туман. Кит кивнул, широкая улыбка сияла на его лице.

— Думаю, да.


End file.
